


The End No One Expected

by Yukikyokira



Series: The No Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: A new organization has risen and their goal is simple: kidnap Sasuke and Naruto. But Konoha won't let that happen. It's a fight for love and power. Third book in the "No" Series. Title will most likely change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited Third Book in the "No" Series is here! Sadly I won't be able to post a chapter as often as I did for the other two books. But I will post as soon as I can. Again, Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I hope you like it.

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door open. He blinked as he saw the stressed out expression on Tsunade's face. "Obaa-chan?" he paused then walked over to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up. "Oh, Naruto... I didn't see you there."

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "No." Her eyes found Naruto's. "There is something I have to tell you and your team. Summon them for me."

"Ok," Naruto said. He closed his eyes and entered his mind. Through the hallway he went until he reached the door he needed. He entered the room and paused before another door. 'He better not be busy with Itachi.' Naruto opened it. "Kurama."

**"Yes Kit?"**

"I need you to bring Itachi and Sasuke to Hokage Tower," Naruto said. "Tsunade needs us."

**"It must be bad if you called her Tsunade instead of old hag."**

"She called me Naruto and didn't even yell at me when I called her Obaa-chan."

**"That is bad. Ok, I'll get the Uchihas."**

"Thanks." Kurama disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes again and open then to see that Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, and Ibiki had entered the room. Naruto gave them his greetings before he stood to wait for his team. The rest of Team Kitsune walked into the room, a look of concern on each of their faces, though they each tried to hide it. Everyone turned their attention towards Tsunade.

"Kabuto has escaped," Tsunade said bluntly.

"What?" all of Team Kitsune exclaimed. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other since that wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. They put their masks back up as their lovers flipped.

"What the hell happened?" Kurama yelled. "Weren't you supposed to watch him?" He glared at Ibiki.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "How could you let that bastard escape?"

"It seems he was able to use Sage Jutsu," Tsunade said. "He waited until no one was near him before he took in enough nature Chakra to break out. He killed two Anbu, three Jonin, and a Chunin on his way out. We held the funeral for them a week ago."

"Why didn't you send us a notice or something?" Naruto asked. "I could have teleported here then went after him using my speed. You know that I'm the fastest ninja you have!"

"We didn't know until he was gone for more than five hours," Tsunade said. "That was the next switch of guards."

"So he broke out while they were switching guards?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "The Chunin was delivering food to them." She slammed her hand on her desk, nearly cracking it in two. "The kid had just become a chunin."

"Do you have any leads where Kabuto might go?" Itachi asked.

"All we know is that he still wants Naruto," Tsunade said. "I fear he may start a group like Akatsuki."

Naruto grinned. "Even if he does, he has Team Kitsune against him."

"I know," Tsunade said. "You are the… Gaki?" Naruto had fallen to his knees, clenching his stomach.

"Kurama!" Itachi called. Kurama was also hunched over.

"I-it's time, Kit," Kurama said.

"Time?" Tsunade asked. "Time for what?"

Both Naruto and Kurama looked up at Tsunade. "The merger." The two finally lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Itachi could only sit and watch as their lovers twisted and turned, moaning out in pain, as they "slept." Suddenly, they both let out a scream of pain. The room filled with red Chakra. The Uchiha brothers watched in amazement as it swirled around. Soon, blue Chakra was added into the tornado. They watched as the two Chakras mixed. At first, it was purple, but then it darkened into black. The Chakra then lashed out at the Uchihas. But a barrier blocked the attack. The brothers were glad they had learned Naruto's barrier jutsu.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka walked into the room. "How are they doing?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade. "What do you think?"

Tsunade was about to yell at Sasuke, but a calming hand on the shoulder from Jiraiya stopped her. Instead, it was Jiraiya that spoke. "This Chrakra is strong. Will the barrier hold up?"

"It is Naruto's barrier," Itachi said. "He taught it to us. It should be strong enough to hold back both Chakras."

Tsunade nodded. "When the merging is done, Naruto will have the amount of Chakra Kurama use to have and Kurama Will have the amount of Chakra Naruto was originally born with."

"So basically they are just swapping Chakras?" Iruka asked.

"Sort of," Tsunade said. "Because the brat used a jutsu to give Kurama a body, the switch is possible. Had that not happened, Naruto would have simply gained Kurama's Chakra, adding it to his own. That was hospital the merger was supposed to go. But now they are feeling their Chakras being ripped from their bodies. They are gathering together to see if they can mix. If everything goes right, they won't."

"What do you mean 'if everything goes right'?" Itachi asked. "Could something go wrong?"

"If the Chakras mix," Jiraiya explained. "Then it will pick one as its host. Because Naruto has the stronger body right now, it could all go to him, leaving Kurama as an empty shell."

"Kurama could die?" Itachi asked.

"Possibly," Jiraiya said. Itachi looked down and clenched his fists. Sasuke looked at his bother with simpathy. "However, there is a chance that Kurama wins and Naruto dies." the Uchihas' eyes widened. Itachi knew what Naruto's death would do to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was ashamed at himself. He had been thinking that it would be better for Naruto to live and Kurama to die.

"Like that will happen," a voice said from behind Iruka. Everyone looked to see Sakura standing there. "Neither will let the other die. They will both be fine. I mean, it's Naruto and Kurama we are talking about." Her words calmed everyone down. It was as if she was the one to make the final say over whose Chakra goes where. In seconds, the Chakra separated. The group turned to watch the red Chakra go in Naruto and the blue Chakra into Kurama. Then, Naruto and Kurama stood up.

Everyone gasped. The merger had forced Naruto to show his true appearance. His nails on his hands and feet were long and sharp. Red was blended into his hair, though there was more of it. His whisker marks were more predominate and his eyes were slitted blue. Naruto grinned showing off his canines. The things that shocked the group the most were the nine blond and red tails coming from Naruto's behind.

Kurama didn't look very different, just more human. Unlike Naruto, he didn't have sharper nails or teeth, his hair remained the same red, and he didn't have tails. Also, his eyes were no longer slitted, but they were still a glowing red.

Without hesitation, the Uchihas let the barrier fall down and hugged their partners. Sasuke kissed Naruto, only for a tooth to scrape across his lip. "Sorry," Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head and kissed the other again. A sudden heat hit Sasuke as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. He was forced to pull back from the heat.

"The Kit's temperature will be high for a few days as his body gets use to the amount of Chakra he now has," Kurama stated.

"Well, now that this is over," Tsunade said. "Let's celebrate!" Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura just shook their heads and began to follow Tsunade out the door. But Team Kitsune didn't move. Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"I won't be able to hide this," Naruto said motioning to his appearance. "The villagers, they'll see me."

"They need to," Sasuke said. "It is about time they see the real Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto moved quickly through the night. He was getting closer to the only place he thought he would be safe, one of Orochimaru's hidden bases that not even Sasuke knew where it was. His goal was simple, find the research Orochimaru had on Sasuke and Naruto. Kabuto had always been a bit obsessed with Naruto. He found the blonde interesting. There is something special about him that Kabuto just can't put his finger on.

He soon reached his destination. It seemed that no one had found the place yet. That meant luck was on his side. He entered the hideout quietly, just in case anyone was around. He reset the traps to keep intruders away before continuing his way to Orochimaru's study. Kabuto froze when he felt a blade pree to his neck.

"Who are ya and what do ya want?" the attacker asked. Kabuto could tell by the voice that the person holding the knife was a woman.

"I'm here to collect some things I left behind," Kabuto said. "My name is Kabuto. I'm sure you've heard that name before."

"So I have," the woman said. "Doesn't mean ya are him."

"Shall I prove it then?" Kabuto asked. He made a move that was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Kabuto looked at the hand was a brief flash of surprise as it clearly wasn't the woman's.

"Let's see," the boy that had suddenly appeared said. Kabuto shivered as the boy's hands moved over his arm. "Interesting." He released Kabuto's arm and stepped back. "I hafta say that I didn't expect ta meet ya here, Kabuto-san." The woman behind Kabuto stepped away from Kabuto then moved beside the boy. She leaned against him.

"So it's really him?" the woman asked. The boy must have nodded for the woman continued to speak. "Then I guess we hafta welcome him." She snapped, light illuminating the room. Kabuto blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He glanced around, only to see that the two people were gone. Then her heard a voice from Orochimaru's study. "Are ya coming?"

Kabuto swallowed before walking into the study. He found the boy sitting at Orochimaru's desk. The woman sat on his lap. At first, Kabuto thought they were a couple, but upon closer inspection, the two looked like twins. He frowned at this. Incest wasn't unheard of, but it still disgusted him. "That's some dirty thoughts ya have there," the boy said. "We're siblings, not lovers. We are only close since we're twins." He glared at Kabuto. "Get those nasty thoughts out of your head."

"You can read minds?" Kabuto asked.

"No," the boy said. "I can just sense your emotions."

Kabuto stared at the boy, taking a closer look at him. He gasped. "You're in Sage Mode?"

The boy grinned. "Unlike dear old dad, I was able to obtain power from the Snake Sage."

"Dad?" Kabuto asked.

"Orochimaru, silly," the girl said. "He's our father."

"Orochimaru-sama didn't have children," Kabuto said.

"So ya think," the girl said, getting up. She made her way towards Kabuto. "It seems that even you don't know everything about Daddy."

Kabuto wanted to puke. Hearing someone call Orochimaru Daddy was disturbing. He didn't remember Orochimaru sleeping with a woman and it wasn't possible for a man to get pregnant. Naruto came into Kabuto's mind. At least not yet. There was only one way these two could have been made. "So you are one of his experiments?"

The girl laughed. "Never heard of Intrauterine insemination?"

Kabuto nodded. That's what he thought. Orochimaru must have picked one of his followers to carry his children. Given their looks, they had to have been born right around the time he first joined with Orochimaru. This meant that Orochimaru had been hiding them the entire time. But that raised the question as to why.

"He'd dead isn't he," the girl asked, pulling Kabuto from his thoughts. Kabuto nodded. "I see." She turned to her brother. "What do you think we should do Subaru?"

"Who killed him?" Subaru asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kabuto said.

Subaru narrowed his eyes. "That brat did him in? He should have seen that coming. Dad was always too blind when it came to that brat."

"Subaru," the girl said. "Lets kill him!"

Subaru grinned. "That's a wonderful idea Suzume."

Kabuto saw his change. "Sasuke has returned to Konoha."

"Konoha?" Suzume asked. "Isn't that where Daddy came from?"

"It's also the place that Orochimaru-sama wanted to destroy," Kabuto said.

"The last time he attacked that village," Suzume began. "He failed. He was only able to kill the Third Hokage and he ended up with those strange arms of his." Suzume crossed her arms. "It caused him to stop visiting us." Her expression suddenly brightened. "Why don't we just go and destroy Konoha?"

"Konoha has a lot of strong shinobi," Kabuto said. "Not only do they have Sasuke, but they also have Itachi Uchiha and…"

"Itachi?" Subaru stood up. "He's still alive?" Kabuto could only nod. "Why the hell didn't Sasuke kill him?" He began to bite his fingernails. "Those damn Uchihas."

"We could always use the Akatsuki," Kabuto said. "They have lost their leader so there is no one controlling them right now."

"Without their Leader and Itachi, Akatsuki isn't that strong," Suzume said. "I've read up about them. The only powerful ones besides them were Kizame, Kakuzu, and Hidan. But we know Kakuzu and Hidan are dead."

"Hidan isn't dead," Kabuto said. "He is just buried in the forest under the control of the Naras. I'm sure that you know that they only way he could die was if he starved to death."

"It has been three years," Suzume said.

"He may have lived off of bugs though," Kabuto said.

"Then lets go get him," Suzume said. "And if he is dead then you can bring him back using Edo Tensei. We can bring back the other dead Akatsuki members before we go get the current one."

"I only have one sacrifice left," Kabuto said.

"That's ok," Suzume said, grabbing Kabuto's arm. She started pulling him out of the study. Subaru followed closely behind. "We have plenty for you." She opened the door to the room across from the study. Kabuto's eyes widened before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, this will do," Kabuto said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

At first, the villagers seemed taken back by Naruto's change of appearance. Tsunade was forced to make an announcement. Most accepted Naruto and acted as if nothing had changed. However there were a few that were still unhappy about learning about Kurama's freedom and Naruto's new "demon-hood". A small group of five people attacked the two only to end up losing their lives. It hadn't even been Naruto or Kurama who killed them. The Uchiha brothers had sensed the attack and not knowing that only two of them were shinobi, had used their Fireball Jutsu against them. Their screams as they burned didn't gain anyone's sympathy except Naruto's. He used a water jutsu to put out the fire, but it had been too late. Naruto yelled at the Uchiha brothers, but even Tsunade said that they had the right to protect those they loved even if it cost the attackers' lives. Naruto had blushed at that and had fallen silent.

When the other villagers and ninja learned of the incident, they agreed with their Hokage. They saw Naruto as a hero. Some still hated Kurama for the attack over eighteen years ago, but after learning the truth behind it, they accepted Kurama as one of their own. No one dared to attack either of them again. If anyone carried hatred for Naruto and Kurama they would forever keep it a secret for as long as they wanted to live in Konoha.

About a month after the merger, Sakura and Lee got married. Ino was Sakura's maid of honor while Neji was Lee's best man. Naruto had said it was only fair as Neji was Lee's teammate. Besides, he wasn't good at all that party planning. Neji wasn't either so Naruto ended up having to help anyway. Lee's bachelor party ended without incident. They had the party at Ranmaru's. Lee and Naruto ended up having a battle of who could eat the most Curry of Life. Naruto pretended to lose but was found out by Lee when he overheard Sasuke asking Naruto about it. Another round began and Lee lost as it became obvious that thanks to Naruto's new body the spiciness was nothing. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino were smart enough to stay out of the contest. Kiba and Sai weren't. Kiba took one sniff at the curry and had to grabbed a glass of milk. Sai on the other hand managed to take a few bites before his creepily smiling face changed and he too grabbed the glass of milk. Itachi and Kurama laughed as they ate dango. They had arrived late since Itachi had papers to grade. Kakashi and Iruka showed up right after them. Gai was unable to come as he had babysitting duty. Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were still in Suna. Choji had also joined in on the battle and was still eating despite his fifth glass of milk being empty. Suigetsu and Jugo were on a mission and would only be back a few hours before the wedding. The contest soon came to an end with Choji being full after twelve plates. Lee only managed to eat seven servings. Naruto on the other hand was still eating his sixteenth. He stopped eating though when he looked at Ranmaru who looked afraid that he'd have nothing left to serve people tomorrow.

Sakura's bachelorette party was very different. The girls went to a spa. Tsunade managed to convince Jiraiya to stay behind as a proxy. They enjoined being waited on as they relaxed for once. Hinata was still blushing from her massage when they went to eat. They exchanged stories about their love lives over sushi. Because Ino refused to let Gai watch over her newborn, Inori was with them. Ino had given birth to Inori a few hours after the merger. Because the baby was a girl, Choji agreed that Ino should name her. Inori was a quiet baby.

"She's so cute!" a woman that was in the hot spring said.

"Thank you," Ino said. "Inori is a month old."

"Is she your first?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Ino said.

"I remember my first," the woman said. "Mio was such a sweat child. But girls are a lot harder than boys. My son Haru was easy to take care of. He was just like his father, kind, caring, and very outgoing." She sighed. "But now they are both all grown up. I wish I had more children."

"I plan on having more," Ino admitted. "My husband and I have two clans that need heirs afterall."

"Must be hard to have to provide heirs for two families," the woman said. "An arranged marriage sounds tough."

"Oh it wasn't arranged," Ino said. "We were teammates and we spent a lot of time together. Eventually, we fell in love."

"That's good," the woman said. "Love is very important in a marriage." She glanced at Sakura who had somehow stayed silent during the discussion. "I heard you are getting married soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled. "I also love my fiance." The woman just nodded before she fell silent. It was obvious that she was done talking. It didn't take long for her to get out of the water. With a "it was good talking to you" she left.

Hinata and Tenten stared at each other. The atmosphere was no longer awkward. Tenten smiled before she splashed Sakura. A splashing contest began as Ino handed Inori to Hinata. Hinata held Inori as she watched her three friends splash each other. It was a good thing that there was no one else in the hot springs besides their group. Soon, Sakura accidentally splashed Tsunade who was drinking sake and relaxing a good ten feet or so away from the others. Shizune tried to calm her down, but Tsunade went into full battle mode. It was a good thing that both Tsunade and Sakura managed to hold back their strength or the hot spring would have turned into a geyser. The fight ended when Inori began to cry for Ino's milk. It was called a draw and the group moved back inside. Ino fed Inori while the others began to play card games. It was a very childish game, but the group had a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Itachi and Sasuke should sit down," Naruto said. His voice was sad. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other before sitting down on Sasuke's bed. Kurama sat between them. Naruto grabbed a table and brought it between him and the others. He put his bag down on it. "Itachi, Sasuke, close your eyes." They did. Kurama placed a hand over their eyes just in case. Naruto took each jar out of the bag and placed them one by one in a row. Kurama gasped but kept his hands over Itachi and Sasuke's eyes. Naruto looked at Kurama and nodded. Kurama removed his hands. Naruto knew they'd get mad so he made a quick barrier so that they would not destroy the room. "You can open your eyes now."_

_Itachi and Sasuke opened their eyes. When they saw the jars, all Naruto could see was rage in their eyes. Their own Sharingans came out blazing. Sasuke looked ready to kill someone. Itachi's eyes flickered to the black covered jar. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Shisui."_

_Sasuke grabbed a different jar. "F-father." He looked up at Naruto. "How?"_

_Naruto looked down. "Danzo," he muttered._

_Itachi and Sasuke's anger increased. Danzo was lucky that he was already dead. If he wasn't, Itachi and Sasuke would have made him wish he was. Itachi's Sharingan swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Black flames began to burn at the barrier. Sasuke's body covered with lightning. If it wasn't for Naruto's barrier covering every object in the room, Sasuke's bed would have exploded. Kurama tried to calm Itachi down. Naruto made the part of the barrier that the black flames were on disappear before bringing it back up. The black flames vanished at this move._

_Naruto stepped forward and but a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Obaa-chan wants to know what you want to do with them. You can do whatever you want with them. They belong to you now since the Sharingan belongs to the Uchiha Clan."_

_Sasuke's lightning disappeared then his eyes returned to normal. Itachi let his eyes turn back to black as well. Silence filled the room as the anger level lowered. Naruto kept his barrier up just in case. Kurama looked at Naruto then at Itachi. He didn't know what to say._

_It was Itachi who broke the silence. "I'm keeping Shisui's eye."_

_Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What about the others?"_

_"Only Shisui's eye is important," Itachi said. "I have the other one."_

_"You have Shisui's other eye?" Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"He gave it to me," Itachi said. "I already knew that Danzo took one of his eyes. Shisui gave me his other eye asking me to use it to protect Konoha. His eyes are special. He is able to use Kotoamatsukami."_

_"Kotoamatsukami?" Naruto asked._

_"It is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful mind-controlling genjutsu on the target," Itachi answered. "It allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. Only Shisui had it."_

_"Danzo was gonna use it against those at the meeting," Naruto gasped._

_"But you were fast enough to stop him," Itachi said. "The Kotoamatsukami can only be used once every ten years. Shisui planned on using it to end the coup d'état, but Danzo stole his right eye before he could."_

_"I want the others to be destroyed," Sasuke said._

_"I agree," Itachi said._

_"Ok," Naruto said. "Would you like to do the honors? Or do you want me to do it?"_

_Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke put his father's eyes back on the table. Itachi put Shisui's eye on the bed. They both stood up. Sasuke held out a hand and pointed at a jar. Lightning hit the jar and the eye exploded. He did this for half of the eyes. Itachi let fire flow out of his fingers and burned the other half of the eyes. When they were done, they both sat back down. Itachi held the jar with Shisui's eye in his hands._

_"May I ask what you plan on doing with that eye?" Naruto asked._

_Itachi looked up at Naruto. He searched the other's eyes. But there was only curiosity in them. He looked at Kurama and saw the same look in his eyes. "I don't really know. But I want to keep them."_

_"Why not transplant them into yourself?" Naruto asked. It earned him a shocked look from Itachi and Sasuke. "It would return your eyesight back to normal."_

_Itachi shook his head. "Shisui's eyes are too special for me to do so. I'm not worthy of them."_

_"But he gave you one, so he wanted you to have it," Naruto said._

_"Still, it was to protect Konoha not myself," Itachi said._

_"I understand," Naruto smiled._

Itachi sat at his desk grading papers. Glasses sat on his face as he carefully read through each test. He frowned at all the red marks he had to make for a group of students that seemed to believe that tests were not important for being a ninja. It wasn’t an uncommon thought but Itachi wished his students put more effort into it. He sighed as he removed his glassed and pinched his nose. He was reminded of the fact that he was no longer going blind. It was all thanks to Shisui’s eyes. Although it hurt him to admit it, if Danzo hadn't of embedded all of those sharingan into his body, Itachi wouldn’t have been able to see all of this paperwork, let alone grade them. Most people would be stressed about the amount of paperwork he had to deal with but Itachi was content. Teaching made him happy. His mind drifted back to Shisui and his new eyes.

_"Itachi?" Kurama called._

_"Yes?" Itachi had just come out of the shower. He had a towel around his waist._

_"How much can you still see?" Kurama asked._

_Itachi stopped his search for a pair of pants. "The truth?"_

_"The truth," Kurama said nodding._

_Itachi walked over to Kurama and sat down. He took Kurama's hand in his own. "Nothing."_

_Kurama gasped. "You're..."_

_"Yes," Itachi said. "I'm blind. I can no longer see your face." He placed a hand on Kurama's cheek. "I can tell where you are, but only because I know you so well. I use my other senses to get by."_

_"How long have you be unable to see?" Kurama asked._

_"Since the morning after the amusement park," Itachi admitted. Tears came to Kurama's eyes. It was the first time he had ever felt so sad._

_"Why?" Kurama cried. "Why won't you let me heal you?"_

_"This is the curse of having the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi said. "The price I must pay."_

_"You didn't kill Shisui!" Kurama yelled. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened! It wasn't your fault!"_

_"I killed them, Kurama," Itachi said. "Even if I did not kill Shisui, I stilled killed the others."_

_"You had to," Kurama said. "It was for the good of Konoha. For the Kit. For Sasuke."_

_"Even so," Itachi said. "This burden is mine."_

_"You said you loved me," Kurama said. "You lied!" He stood up and headed for the door but a hand stopped him. He was pulled back into Itachi's arms._

_"I do love you," Itachi said. "I'd give anything to keep seeing your smiling face."_

_"Then let me heal you," Kurama demanded._

_"You know it is too late for that," Itachi said._

_"Take Shisui's eyes," Kurama said._

_"What?"_

_"Take them. Shisui gave you one of his eyes to help protect Konoha. The other was taken, but you have it as well. Replace your eyes with his."_

_"Kurama, I..."_

_"Do it. Gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_"It will cause problems."_

_"Because his eyes have the power to control the mind of anyone who looks at them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then have the Kit seal that power. He can seal it until you need it, if you even need it."_

_Itachi sighed. Even if he could not see it, he could tell that Kurama was giving him the 'you better do what I say if you want to have any more sex' look. "Fine. I'll do it." Kurama nearly cheered. "But, we have to save my eyes. If Sasuke, for whatever reason, somehow gets the Mangekyo Sharingan, I want to transplant my eyes into him. He too will gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_"That's fine," Sasuke said from the door. Naruto was behind him. "Sakura can do the transplant."_

_"Sasuke," Itachi started to say, but Sasuke held up a hand._

_"I already forgave you," Sasuke said. "And mom and dad did too."_

_Itachi smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."_

_"No, thank you," Sasuke said._

_A few days later, the group left Suna. Itachi now had Shisui's eyes. With the help of Kurama's chakra, they were already healed and ready for battle. Itachi trained with his new eyes for an entire day before he was satisfied. Naruto sealed the ability Shisui had so Itachi wouldn't use it accidentally._

Itachi reached into his bag and pulled out a jar. In the jar were his old eyes. He stared at them. Itachi had a feeling that Sasuke would be needing them soon. This feeling scared him since he knew what getting the Mangekyo Sharingan entailed.

“Staring at them again?” a voice said. Itachi turned to see Kurama standing in the doorway to the classroom. “You seem a bit afraid of them. Why?”

“Sasuke will need them soon,” Itachi said. “At least that is the feeling I’m getting.”

“Of course you’d feel that way,” Kurama said. “Kabuto is still out there. However, you really shouldn’t be afraid of him. You know that the Kit is far stronger than him.” Kurama made his way over to Itachi and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are stronger than Kabuto.”

“I’m just afraid of what Sasuke getting the Mangekyo would mean,” Itachi said. “I know that Naruto can handle himself…”

“But Sasuke has more than just the Kit,” Kurama said. “Uchihas are known for being distant to keep their hearts safe. But because of the Kit, Sasuke has several friends. Any one of them could cause his Mangekyo to awaken.” Itachi nodded. “Still, I don’t think the Kit will let anything happen to anyone in Konoha. Suna has Gaara and Shukaku while Kumo has Killer Bee and Gyuki. So, they will be safe too.”

Itachi smiled. “You forgot something.” Kurama raised an eyebrow. “Konoha has you.”

Kurama smirked. “And you.” Itachi and Kurama leaned towards each other, and they were about to kiss when the door slammed open. Kurama cursed himself for not locking the door.

“Here you two are!” Naruto yelled. “Did you forget what today is?” Itachi and Kurama looked confused. “Sakura and Lee’s wedding.”

A look of horror appeared on their faces. Itachi instantly packed everything up while Kurama helped. Naruto shook his head as he waited. When the two were done, he teleported them back to the Uzumaki Compound. Itachi and Kurama ran up to their room to get ready as fast as possible. Sasuke came down the stairs, stepping aside to let them run passed him. “They forgot, didn’t they?”

Naruto sighed. “It’s a good thing I went and got them. If they were late, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and moved a stray piece of hair behind an ear. “Are you really going like that?”

“They’re not use to it yet,” Naruto answered. “It is better this way.”

“I don’t like it,” Sasuke said. “I hate that you think you have to hide your true self.”

“I’m use to it,” Naruto said. “Besides,” he reached up and pulled Sasuke’s head down for a kiss. “This way I won’t bit you by accident.”

“Hn, true,” Sasuke smirked as he kissed back.

“We’re ready!” Kurama yelled. He stood with Itachi behind him. Kurama wore a blood red suit while Itachi’s was black.

“That was fast,” Sasuke said. He too wore a black suit.

“Can’t have Pinky get mad at us,” Kurama said.

“Then maybe you should stop calling Sakura Pinky,” Naruto said. He was wearing a dark blue suit. He had barely managed to convince Sakura and Ino to let him not wear a dress. It helped that Sakura’s parents didn’t want Naruto to be standing on Sakura’s side as a bridesmaid. They wanted Sakura’s wedding to be as traditional as possible. “Anyway, we should get going. We are suppose to be there in five minutes.”

“Teleport us there,” Itachi said. Naruto could only laugh at his terrified expression at the thought that they might be late otherwise. Seconds later, Team Kitsune were standing in the hall of Sakura and Lee’s wedding ceremony. They quickly took their spots. Naruto stood in between Neji and Kiba. It turned out that Neji was able to free up the day so that he could be Lee’s bestman. It was only right since Neji was Lee’s best friend.

It wasn’t long before the music started and all eyes turned to see Ino followed by Tenten and Hinata coming down the aisle. Behind Hinata was Sakura. She wore a white off the shoulder dress with light pink gems sown into the top part. Her veil was very simple and was attached to her head via sakura flowers in the shape of a crown. White gloves covered her hands and reached just under her elbow.

Lee, who stood in his dark green, almost black suit smiled at her. It was amazing that he could stand so still despite it being clear that he wanted to jump towards her, take her into his arms, and spin her around. Naruto had to admit that Neji was a great help with keeping Lee so calm. Sakura soon reached the altar, her father handing her over to Lee. He took his seat next to Sakura’s mother. Tsunade said a few words before vows were exchanged. Lee’s happiness must have reached its limit for when Tsunade pronounced them husband and wife, Lee kissed Sakura before lifting her up and spinning her around. Sakura could only giggle at her husband’s actions.

The reception was more like a prom or college party than a wedding reception. Everyone was dancing and drinking (except for Lee). Even the Uchiha brothers had let loose. When Naruto’s favorite song came on, he dragged Sasuke onto the dance floor. The same happened when Kurama’s favorite song came on. The party only slowed down a few hours later when some were either too tired to dance or where drunk. Just as it was coming to an end, Sakura and Lee got everyone’s attention.

“We have an announcement to make!” Sakura said. Those that had fallen asleep were instantly woken up. Lee took ahold of Sakura’s hand. “I’m pregnant!” The room filled with cheers of congratulations. Naruto was glad he had invested in those special ear plugs that cut his hearing in half. One last song played before everyone began to leave. Before Naruto and Sasuke left to retire for the night, Sakura and Lee pulled them aside.

“Congratulations Sakura-chan!” Naruto said. “Lee.”

“Thank you,” Sakura said. “I’m a bit overwhelmed with things happening so fast, but I’m also happy.”

“I can understand that,” Naruto said.

“Now, I didn’t pull you two over here just to tell you that,” Sakura said. “Lee and I actually have a question we wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?” Naruto asked.

Sakura and Lee glanced at each other before Sakura spoke. “Naruto, Sasuke, will you do us the honor in becoming our child’s godparents?”

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura and Lee in surprised. Neither had thought of such a thing. They looked at each other before smiles appeared on their faces. They turned back towards the expecting couple. “We will,” they said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sasuke panted as he stood in the darkness of the night. Suddenly, what sounded like an explosion went off in the distance. Light lit up the sky as the fire spread over the surrounding buildings. Screams could barely be heard over the explosions. Sasuke's eyes caught something red and black. He ran after it. His fingers managed to grab the cloak. Sasuke knew what the red and black thing he saw was. It was the cloak of an Akatsuki member. He expected it to be one of the members he knew where still alive. Black hair caught his eyes and he froze. 'It's not possible,' Sasuke thought._

_The Akatsuki member turned around and smiled. "Hello, Sasuke," the man said._

_"Orochimaru," Sasuke said._

_"You seem so surprised," Orochimaru said. "Did you really think you could kill me?" He grabbed Sasuke's collar. "How foolish can you be?" He released Sasuke, pushing him backwards slightly. "I suppose I can't blame you. You're weak after all. Too weak to save anyone." He took a step to the left to reveal the bodies of all of the Konoha 13 minus Naruto and Sasuke._

_Sasuke's heart pounded hard in his chest as his eye roamed over the corpses of his friends. Part of him was glad that Naruto wasn't there. But then, where was he? Kurama and Itachi were also missing._

_"Looking for something?" a voice asked. Sasuke turned to see Kabuto walking towards them. Sasuke's eyes widened. Kabuto was dragging Itachi and Kurama's bodies by their hair. Kabuto smiled before throwing the couple to the ground. "I thought I'd give them to you as a gift, Lord Orochimaru."_

_"Excellent job Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "But we're missing someone."_

_Kabuto shook his head. "No we're not." He pointed to something behind Sasuke. Sasuke's body shook as he turned, tears already running down his face. He didn't see anything in the distance and was about to turn back to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto when he felt something tug at his left hand. He looked down and screamed. His hand was threw Naruto's chest. He tried to remove his hand, but it was stuck. Sasuke fell to his knees as he cradled Naruto's body. Orochimaru and Kabuto's laughter filled the air. Sasuke held Naruto even closer to himself before looking up at the sky and screaming._

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled for the umpteenth time. He shook Sasuke until the raven finally opened his tear filled eyes. Upon seeing Naruto alive Sasuke called out his name and pulled him into his arms. He openly cried as he repeated Naruto's name over and over. Naruto sighed. "It's ok, Sasuke. I'm ok. I'm here." He held Sasuke close until the other finally stopped crying. After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. He refused to look Naruto in the eye.

"This has gone on long enough," Naruto said. "We're going to see Tsunade."

"I'm fine," Sasuke repeated.

"No, you're not," Naruto nearly yelled. "You've been having nightmares for nearly a month now. You are barely getting any sleep and that's not good for your body. I'll take you to her by force if I need to."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Now let's try to get some sleep." He laid down before pulling Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke was so tired that he easily fell back asleep. Naruto sent some of his chakra into Sasuke's head knowing that it would help Sasuke get at least a few hours of decent sleep. He brushed his fingers through Sasuke's hair. It was still damp from sweet, but Naruto didn't care. All he wanted was Sasuke to sleep peacefully. That night, Naruto stayed awake, keeping an eye on Sasuke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"He's still having nightmares?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"I thought Tsunade-sama gave him some medicine," Itachi said.

"She did," Naruto said. "But it's not working."

"That's strange," Itachi said. "Tsunade-sama is one of the best medical nins in the world. There is no way her medicine wouldn't work."

"Unless it isn't natural," Kurama said. Naruto and Itachi looked at him. "When did the nightmares start?"

"A few nights after our merger," Naruto grumbled.

"It may be the seal," Kurama said. He took a bit of toast. "You sealed his curse mark before the merger. May be when we merged, the seal broke."

"The curse mark is known for messing with the mind," Itachi said. "It is possible that it is affecting his dreams."

"Then I'll seal it again," Naruto said.

"No," Kurama said. "We need to remove it, permanently." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Naruto said. "But I'm going to need your help."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"I told you, I'm fine," Sasuke said. "I don't need to see Tsunade again."

"We're not going to see Obaa-chan," Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a confused look, but Naruto ignored him. Instead, the blond grabbed Sasuke's arm and teleported them to the back of the Uzumaki Compound in the training field. Sasuke saw his brother and Kurama standing a few feet away. "Sorry." Naruto gave Sasuke a shove and the raven nearly lost his footing. He turned to yell at Naruto only to notice that Naruto had dropped his henge. Naruto had only dropped his henge a few times over the last month. It meant he was serious. He made a few hand signs and Sasuke felt the rise of chakra from below his feet. He looked down to see chakra rise up in the shape of tails. The tails shifted into what looked like chains before flying at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge, but the chains managed to catch him around the neck. Instinct told him to cut him, but the chains were too fast for him. He fell to his knees with the chains around his wrists and neck. The chains suck into the ground, pulling him down with them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto said, taking a step towards him. Naruto raised a finger and pointed it at the ground, forcing Sasuke to bend over. "But this is for your sake."

"Let me go Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"I can't," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto," Itachi said. His Mangekyo Sharingan spun as he called up his Susanoo. The Totsuka Sword was drawn and Itachi prepared himself.

Kurama was the next to move. Naruto taught him how to fully remove the seal on the curse mark and how to forcefully active it. Kurama did just this before jumping away as to not be hit by the backlash of doing so. Sasuke let out a scream as the curse mark spread over his body. Sasuke struggled against the chains. But what Sasuke didn't know was that the entire time the chains were touching him, they were absorbing chakra and sending into the ground. Naruto increased the number of chains, making them surround Sasuke's torso.

"Now!" Itachi shouted a few seconds later. Naruto quickly dispersed the chain jutsu and took a step back. Sasuke let out another yell as Orochimaru's chakra burst out of his body. A giant eight headed white snake appeared. As quick as he could, Itachi swung the Totsuka Sword. He sliced head after head until one was left. Out of the last head, Orochimaru appeared. He spat out his sword.

"Finally," Orochimaru said. "I can finally…" Itachi swung the sword again, stabbing Orochimaru through the chest. "Did you really think you could kill me so easily? I'll… No! This can't be! The Totsuka Sword!"

"It is," Itachi said. His Susanoo raised the gourd and Orochimaru began to be sucked into it.

"No!" Orochimaru yelled. Itachi just continued to let this piece of Orochimaru be sealed forever. The giant snake was also sucked into the gourd. Once the two were gone, Itachi let his Susanoo vanish before his eyes turned back to normal. Kurama walked up to him to make sure that Itachi was ok after using so much chakra. They then looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was holding a panting Sasuke who looked like he was ready to pass out.

Naruto looked up at Itachi and Kurama with a smile on his face as Sasuke's breathe evened out before falling asleep. "It is going to be alright now."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Deidara slammed his fist against the table the remaining Akatsuki members were sitting at. "There's no way I'm obeying any of you."

"Then what are you going to do?" White Zetsu asked.

"Yeah! What are you going to do?" Tobi asked.

"Maybe we should disband," Kisame said.

"And let those Konoha fools get away with what they've done to us?" Deidara yelled. "They've killed Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan!"

"Pein and Konan quit," Kisame said. "Akatsuki is done for. Get over it."

"Tobi thinks we should make a new group!" Tobi said.

"What would our goal be?" Kisame asked.

"To destroy Konoha!" Deidara said.

"And you think we can win?" Kisame asked. "Did you forget that Itachi is stronger than you? Besides, they have the Kyuubi Kid."

Deidara growled. "There has to be a way!"

"And there is," a voice said. The four men turned towards the voice. Kabuto stood wearing a hooded cloak that covered his entire body. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Kisame."

Kisame had reached for his sword when Kabuto said this. But Subaru had a kunai against Kisame's neck. Suzume was behind Deidara. She didn't have a weapon out, but just her presence was a warning to the blond. "What do you want, Kabuto? Kisame asked.

"Well, I decided to include you in me new group," Kabuto said. He took a seat at the table. "Of course, I'll be the leader and our goal will be to crush the Five Great Nations, starting with Konoha."

"And what makes you think we'd accept you as our leader?" Deidara asked.

"Weaklings should stay quiet," Suzume said. "Or do you want to play?" She jumped into Deidara's lap and held a finger to Deidara's chin. "I really don't mind."

"Tobi wants to play a game!" Tobi said.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara yelled. "And get off of me!"

"Be quiet Deidara," Black Zetsu said. "Or do you want to die?"

"What are you…" And then Deidara felt it. Suzume's finger was loaded with chakra and if she wanted to, she could stab through Deidara's chin or even slice his head off. His eyes widened.

"I believe that you've learned something today, Deidara," Kabuto said snidely. Deidara pouted, but didn't move as he was too afraid that Suzume would kill him. "Now then, what do you say about joining me now?"

"Tobi will do it!" Tobi said. "Tobi thinks it may be fun."

"I...I'll do it," Deidara hesitantly said.

"Us as well," both Zetsu's said.

"And you Kisame?" Kabuto asked. Kisame glared at Kabuto before nodding. Subaru and Suzume stepped away from Kisame and Deidara. "Good." He motioned for the twins to let up. Subaru removed the kunai from Kisame's neck and took a seat between him and Zetsu. Suzume remained in Deidara's lap, her finger now playing with his hair. Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Now then, let's discuss our next course of action."


	6. Chapter 6

After having his curse mark sealed for good, Sasuke's nightmares stopped. He finally got the sleep he needed. Naruto resumed his training under Tsunade as the next Hokage. This caused Team Kitsune to be disbanded. Itachi went back to teaching while Kurama stayed at home to look after the house. Sasuke received a team of Genin that he wasn't really happy with. The three kids weren't anywhere as strong as Team 7 had been when they first started out. This meant that Sasuke would have a challenge on his hands. His team consisted of Kalli Hyuuga, Kota Inuzuka, and Nao Abuki. Kalli was a distant cousin of Neji and Hinata's from the Branch Family. She didn't have the Byakugan and was very clumsy. Kota Inuzuka was Kiba's nephew and he was a lot like Kiba. He had a partner in the dog named Taiki, but the dog was a bit lazy. Taiki didn't like to obey Kota, something that wasn't good for an Inuzuka. As for Nao, he was far too gentle to be a ninja. However, his gentle side was always put on the back burner when him and Kota started fighting. Their fights were worse than Sasuke and Naruto's were when they were younger. Sasuke thought about sending them back to the academy, but he didn't want it to appear as a failure on his part. So, Sasuke forced them to wake up early just as Kakashi had done to them all those years before.

Kakashi would be proud to find out that Sasuke was three hours late in meeting them, but at least Sasuke had the excuse of escorting Naruto to Hokage Tower, which only took them a few seconds as Naruto could teleport directly into Tsunade's office, not that Sasuke's team had to know this. After giving them the same time limit Kakashi had given Team 7 along with the same rules, Sasuke watched them separate and try to hide. At least Kalli and Nao hid. Kota remained standing in front of Sasuke with Taiki nearly asleep at his feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this as he remembered Naruto doing something similar.

"You said to come at you like we mean to kill you, but you can't actually expect that we could, do you?" Kota asked. He crossed his arms. "You're an Uchiha!"

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"There is no way any of us stand a chance against you," Kota said, pointing a finger at Sasuke. "You have the Sharingan!"

"Do you see me using it?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no," Kota stuttered, taking a step back. "I… I mean you're an Anbu ranked shinobi. And we are just Genin."

"So if I was an enemy, you'd run away simply because I'm of a higher rank than you?" Sasuke asked. "You'd abandon those you care about and allow me to kill them without even trying to stop me?"

Kota looked down. "N-no. I just…"

Sasuke sighed. "Then you shouldn't be a shinobi. Give up and go home."

"That's not…" Kota clenched his fists. "That's not what I meant!" He glared at Sasuke. "I will become a strong shinobi just like Kiba-oji-san!" He pulled out a kunai and charged at Sasuke.

"Good," Sasuke said, before disappearing in a flash of flames. He appeared behind Kota. "Then try and take one of these bells." He grabbed the back of Kota's shirt and tossed him into a tree. Taiki barked at Sasuke, but the raven ignored that dog. He had two other genin to find."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

His team didn't manage to get even one of the bells, not that he expected them to. The three of them hadn't worked together meaning that now Sasuke could use the same speech as Kakashi with some changes as Kalli didn't have a crush on either of her teammates. Kota had ended up being tied to the log as he had, just like Naruto, gone off to try and eat the lunch Kurama had prepared them. He vanished to give them time to think. He watched as Kalli tripped over her own feet as she got up to share some food with Kota. Her food ended up all over Kota's face and the ground. Taiki began to eat what he could. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes as Kalli had tears in her eyes. Nao handed what was left of his lunch to Kalli who carefully feed Kota and herself some of the food. Knowing they had just done what Team 7 had done, Sasuke knew that he had to pass them. They needed a lot of work to become even a decent team, but it was a challenge he was ready for.

He scared his team before telling them they passed. He then pulled out an extra container of food, glad that Kurama had made so much just in case something like this had happened. He shared it with Nao. Once the food was gone and the kids were cleaned up, Sasuke asked them to tell him about themselves.

"My name is Kota Inuzuka," Kota said. "And this is Taiki. I like to play games and I don't like homework. My dream is to one day become like Kiba-oji-san and Akamaru."

"You'll have to train Taiki better," Sasuke said. "He doesn't seem to listen to you and you can't work with him if you can't act as one. I'd suggest talking to Kiba about it." Kota nodded knowing that Sasuke wasn't wrong.

"I want to become a medic nin like Hinata-sama or Sakura-san," Kalli said. "I um… I like to cook. I'm not sure there's anything I don't like."

"Being a medic nin takes a lot of chakra control," Sasuke said. "That will be something all of you will need to learn." Kalli nodded. Sasuke turned his gaze towards Nao.

"I like my family," Nao said. "I hate the man who killed my Aniki. I want to kill him." Sasuke already knew this. Nao's older brother was the chunin that Kabuto killed during his escape. It was a fact Tsunade told him when she gave him the files of his team. He knew it was a test as Nao was a lot like how Sasuke use to be. Tsunade still didn't forgive him for leaving Konoha and what he did to Naruto. He couldn't blame her as he still didn't completely forgive himself.

"I know," Sasuke said. "But revenge will only lead to more pain." He raised a hand to stop Nao from speaking. "That isn't to say that I won't help you to get stronger. Just know that you won't ever kill Kabuto."

"Why not?" Nao asked.

"Because Kabuto will either die by mine or Naruto's hands," Sasuke said. "His death is our responsibility not yours. I'm sorry, but you will have to let that one go." Nao fell silent, not knowing what to say. "Now then," Sasuke stood up. "Let's end things here for today. I'll meet you here tomorrow at nine. And this time, you should eat something. You'll need your energy." Without another word, Sasuke vanished.

"You think he'll be on time tomorrow?" Kota asked.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kabuto stepped back as the tops of the two coffins fell forward. Deidara's eyes lit up as he saw Sasori open his. He may not have gotten along with Sasori, but the red-head was still his partner. Sasori glared as he and Kakuzu stepped out of the coffins. Kakuzu looked around. "Where's Hidan, Pein, and Konan?"

"Pein and Konan are no longer with the Akatsuki," Kabuto said. "As for Hidan, I believe he's still buried on Nara land."

"I see," Kakuzu said.

"Did they quit or something?" Sasori asked, still stuck on Pein and Konan.

"They did," Kabuto said. "It seems Naruto has messed with their minds."

"The Kyuubi kid?" Sasori asked. "He's still alive?" He glared at Deidara. "Can't even kill one kid?"

"Not like you killed that girl and that granny," Deidara said.

"Granny Chiyo is still alive?" Sasori asked.

"Nope!" Tobi said. "She's dead. She brought the Kazekage back to life in exchange for her own." Sasori looked ready to ask something else when Suzume made a noise.

"Can't we move this along?" Suzume asked. "All this talk is boring!"

"New members?" Sasori asked.

"Something like that," Deidara said.

"I agree with Suzume," Subaru said. "I'd like to start the killing soon."

"We will, but first," Kabuto grinned and turned to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu has a little mission to do." Kakuzu couldn't stop the evil grin that appeared at Kabuto's words.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Shikaku ran into Tsunade's office, nearly breaking the door down in the process. Shikamaru looked at his father in surprise as he had never seen the man move so fast. There was also a strange look on his face that spelt dread. "Tsunade-sama," Shikaku panted. Shizune gave him a glass of water. He took it and drank it quickly. "He's gone! Hidan he…" Everyone could only blink as Shikamaru ran pass his father. Shikaku made to go after him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Shikaku turned to look at Naruto.

"He'll be ok," Naruto said. "He won't do something stupid." Shikaku wondered if Naruto was right.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Shikamaru stopped before the hole he knew Hidan had been in for the last few years. After Hidan had been covered by rocks the hole had been filled in with cement. But it seemed that wasn't enough to stop Hidan from getting out. Shikamaru looked around at the many dead dear surrounding the hole. He could tell that Hidan hadn't gotten out that long ago, may be just a couple of hours. Debating what to do, Shikamaru knew that he had to let Ino and Choji know what was going on. He feared telling Kurenai and Mirai though. The lazy Anbu found Naruto chatting with the couple. He wasn't surprised that Naruto would know that he'd eventually show up here.

"Is it true?" Choji asked. Shikamaru nodded. It was clear that Naruto had told them about Hidan. "I see." He stood up. "Are we going after him then?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. We need to tell Kurenai and Mirai first. Then we need to make a plan."

"They already know," Ino said. "Shikaku came with Naruto and explained things before going to them. He wanted to lessen the burden on you."

"I see," Shikamaru said.

"It's not your fault," Ino said. "We knew this was bound to happen eventually."

"Still, how did he manage to survive so long?" Choji asked. "I thought he'd die after not eating or drinking water for a week, let alone for years."

"He probably drank the water that came from the rain," Shikamaru said. "And I don't think the dirt stopped bugs from getting near him."

"That's gross," Ino said. Choji and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Still, it is the only thing I can think of," Shikamaru said. "The real question is who helped him. There is no way he could have gotten out on his own."

"I think it may have been Kakuzu," Naruto said. Team 10 stared at him. "Kabuto probably brought him back."

"Edo Tensei," Shikamaru said.

"If he brought back Kakuzu, then what is to stop him from bringing back Sasori or anyone else?" Ino asked.

"He may be planning to use what's left of Akatsuki to attack Konoha," Naruto said. "We need to be prepared for such an attack."

"He'd be stupid to attack while you're here," Choji said. "Besides, we have Itachi, Kurama, and Sasuke, when he gets back from his mission." Ino nodded in agreement. "There is no way he'd be able to destroy Konoha."

"That's all we can hope for," Naruto said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in less than five minutes. Kalli was crying again because she tripped over her own feet. It was the second time she cried during the mission. The first was when she slipped off a tree, causing Sasuke to have to catch her. This ended up giving away the positions of Sasuke's team. The entire team ended up being put at risk. Luckily, Sasuke easily dispatched them. It didn't matter if the bandits they'd been after were harmed or even killed. The few bandits that hadn't been met with Sasuke's blade were given chakra absorbing restraints. When they were done being tied up, Sasuke sent a snake to let the Hokage know where the bandits were. He used a small sealing jutsu Itachi taught him to prevent the bandits from escaping the area if they somehow manage to escape their bounds. Sasuke then took the letter the bandits had stolen from an envoy of the Land of Iron. He and his team were charged with returning it to the samurai leader, Mifune. It was going to be a long trip, but he was prepared for it. He glanced at the genin. They weren't, but Sasuke knew that this would be a learning experience they desperately need, and he was perfectly capable of protecting the three kids.

A strange movement in the trees above them caught Sasuke's eyes. He rolled his eyes. 'More bandits?' A white ball fell from a tree and Sasuke quickly grabbed Kalli and Kota's arms pulling them back. The ball exploded as soon as it hit the ground. It set Sasuke and his team flying. Sasuke managed to twist around and catch Kalli so she didn't slam her head into a tree. Sasuke's back hit it instead. He quickly looked around to make sure Kota and Nao were ok. Kota was cursing as Taiki was whimpering. Nao was dusting off his pants and he was looking at the ground. Sasuke notices that Nao had lost his weapons pack.

"Nao, catch," Sasuke tossed Nao his own weapons pack. Nao caught it. "Use those." Nao nodded and pulled out a kunai. Kota stopped cursing and did the same. Talk suddenly growled. Kalli managed to stand up on her own. "There is at least one attacker."

"Taiki says there are two, but one smells funny," Kota said. He sniffed the air. "It smells kind of like dirt and something else."

"Be careful," Sasuke said. A few more white balls came falling from the trees. Sasuke stepped in front of the genin. Sending lightning to his sword, Sasuke swung it. Sparks of lighting hit the balls, defusing them. He grabbed one and checked it out. "Clay bombs. Deidara."

"So you remember my name," Deidara said jumping down from a tree. "But if you think you can beat me just because my Justus are weak to yours, you have another thing coming." Sasuke glared at Deidara, his sharingan activating. "Ha! The sharingan won't work on me!" Deidara pulled out several clay bombs and threw them on the ground. There were in the shape of ants. The ants began crawling towards Sasuke and his team. Once again, Sasuke swung his sword. He managed to hit most of them but a few made it past him. Kalli let out a scream as one of the ants crawled on her leg and blew up. The damage was minimal as the bomb was small. Nao was by her side, fighting off the other ants that tried to hurt her.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. "Head back to Konoha."

"But…" Kota began. A glare from Sasuke shut him up. "Yes Sensei." He jumped to Kalli's other side and helped her get on Nao's back. Taiki ran to his partner's side and allowed himself to be picked up. The four of them began running back to Konoha. Sasuke looked at Deidara. "Not going to stop them?"

"Why would we?" Deidara said. "Genin are too weak to fight us. They'd just get in your way and that wouldn't be very fair, now would it?"

"So I was right," Sasuke said. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "The Akatsuki usually moves in teams of two. So who is your partner this time? Tobi? Kisame? I doubt it's Zetsu."

"It's me," Sasori said, appearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back in time to miss the blade coming from Sasori's arm.

"I see," Sasuke said. "Kabuto brought you back."

"You know about me," Sasori said. "I'm honored." He reattached his hand with a chakra string. "Then I suppose there's no need for introductions." He spread his fingers out in front of himself and tossed a scroll. Five puppets appeared.

Sasuke knew he was outnumbered, but he also knew all about his opponents' powers. They only knew what Kabuto told them. It was a lot of information, but Sasuke had learned plenty of more things from Itachi and Naruto. And now was the time to use them. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal an arm band with a seal on it. He bit his finger and spread the blood over the seal. Several shuriken appeared on a string. He sent lightning into each shuriken along with the string to prevent it from being easily cut. He jumped into a tree to avoid a puppet and a few bombs. Sasuke tossed a string with five shuriken at Deidara. He then pulled on the string to capture Deidara. The blond let out a scream as the lightning burst out towards him. "One down." He dodged two puppets and swung his sword through a third.

"He's fast," Sasori said.

"Dammit Sasori!" Deidara cursed as he got zapped again. "Get these things off of me!" Sasori rolled his eyes before sending chakra to his hand and cutting through the string. Deidara jumped back as the lightning faded away. "This was supposed to be easy."

"Just like we know his Justus he knows ours," Sasori said. "And since yours are earth-based they're weak to his lightning ones."

"Then let's use that," Deidara said.

"Fine," Sasori said. He pulled out a scroll and made a few hand signs. A puppet of a woman with black hair appeared.

Sasuke finished destroying the fifth puppet and landed before Sasori and Deidara. His eyes widened as he took in the puppet before him. "M-mom," he choked out. The body of Mikoto Uchiha stood in front of Sasuke as if it hadn't aged a day since her death. Her eyes had the telltale sign of Edo Tensei. Sasuke ground his teeth in anger. 'Kabuto, you sick bastard! How dare you! I'll kill you!'

"Not going to attack this one?" Sasori asked.

"Bastard," Sasuke said.

Deidara laughed. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to…"

Sasuke swung his sword towards Mikoto. "Forgive me, Mother." Tears rolled down his face as he felt his sword hit her body. He missed the grins on Deidara and Sasori's faces. Just as the Mikoto puppet was sliced in half, Deidara set off the bombs hidden inside her body. The blast sent Sasuke flying. Sasuke's back hit a tree. He coughed as he watched the puppet turn to dust. He waited to see if Mikoto's body would reform, but it didn't. Sasuke cursed. It was clear that the eyes were apart of Sasori's trick.

Sasuke stood up only to cough as he fell to his knees. He tried to slow his breathing but couldn't. It was clear that he had been poisoned. It was due to Orochimaru's training that Sasuke was immune to most poisons. But this one was stronger than what he was use to. Because of this, his body was slowly dying. 'I don't have much chakra left,' Sasuke thought. He glanced as his opponents who were arguing over who would kill him. 'There's only one way.' Sasuke pulled out a kunai. It was different from his normal ones as it was three pronged with a seal wrapped around the handle. Sasuke swiped a bloodied finger over the seal. He closed his eyes. 'Guess I have to use it after all, Naruto.'

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

_"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he stares at the strange kunai._

_"It's a kunai from my father's collection," Naruto said. "He used it to perform his Flying Thunder God Technique." Sasuke glanced back down at it. "I kind of tinkered it. If you place your blood on the seal and send some chakra to it, it will activate a summoning jutsu I put on it._

_"What does It summon?" Sasuke asked, although he had a guess to what the answer would be._

_Naruto grinned. "Me! You can use it whenever you're in danger, though I'm sure you'll never have to use it."_

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke opened his eyes and forced a bit of chakra into the seal. Deidara and Sasori must have sensed the rise in Sasuke's chakra use, for they suddenly stopped arguing and turned towards the raven. Sasuke didn't waste a second in throwing the kunai towards them.

The two jumped back expecting an explosion. Smoke did appear, but only enough to cover the body that appeared above it. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear as a boy with blond and red hair was revealed. At first, Naruto had a surprised look on his face. He had felt the summoning and had warned Tsunade about it just before he was pulled from her office to where he was now. His eyes met Sasuke's and they widened. He took in his battle-worn fiance and turned to face Deidara and Sasori in anger.

Although he never fought Naruto, Sasori could see why the Akatsuki and Kabuto wanted him. It was all because of power. But Sasori knew that this was meaningless. It was obvious that neither he nor Deidara stood a chance against this boy. He wondered if it was even possible for their group to harness that power.

Naruto took a step towards them. "How dare you," he growled, clenching his fists. The wind began to pick up around him. "How dare you hurt Sasuke!" With a roar the wind burst out towards Deidara and Sasori. Sasori stepped in front of Deidara, taking most of the attack. He was lucky that he was already dead for if he hadn't been, he'd be now. The wind had made several cuts throughout his body. The Edo Tensei's power kicked in, healing him. He heard his companion wine a bit about the cuts on his own body. Sasori knew that if this fight continued, Deidara would die.

"Let us go," Sasori said.

"What?" Deidara looked at Sasori in confusion.

Sasori just ignored him and continued. "We promise to never attack another Konoha shinobi again." 'Screw Kabuto and those twins. This beat is more dangerous.' "Just let us go and we'll never bother you again. You'll never see nor hear about us again."

"Sasori, you can't be serious," Deidara said. "What about Kabuto?"

"Shut up Deidara!" Sasori yelled. Deidara stared at Sasori in shook. No matter what they've been through, Sasori never yelled like that. He could feel the fear radiating off of him. Fear that was more towards Deidara than himself. Sasori turned back towards Naruto then got down on his knees. "Forgive us."

"Ok," Naruto said.

"Tha…" Sasori began. But suddenly he felt warm liquid rain down on him. His eyes widened at the red color of the liquid and he quickly glanced back to see Deidara's headless body on the ground. He turned back to see Naruto holding Deidara's head.

"Disgusting," Naruto said before dropping the head in front of Sasori. Sasori let out a scream of anger as he leapt at Naruto. Naruto just jumped and slammed his foot into Sasori's back. Once his feet were back on the ground, he pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it. Before Sasori could move, Naruto slammed the seal down on his back. The seal activated, red chakra strings surrounding him. It didn't take long until Sasori's body was lost under the red strings. Soon, the red strings dissolved revealing the sacrifice used to summon Sasori. Naruto turned towards Sasuke, squatting down. "Are you alright?" He moved a hand towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke flinched. Naruto smiled sadly as he stepped away from Sasuke. "We better take the bodies back to Konoha."

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"We wouldn't want Kabuto getting his hands on them."

"Naruto."

"I'll seal them in a scroll and summon Gamakichi to…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond. "Thank you for saving me." Naruto spun around and clung to Sasuke, allowing himself to cry. The two just held each other, grateful that they were both ok.


	8. Chapter 8

"Deidara is dead and Sasori has been sealed," Zetsu said.

"I see," Kabuto said. "Did you manage to collect a piece of Deidara?"

"No," Zetsu said. "Naruto made sure to seal his body for easy transport. He took the sacrifice too."

"So Naruto has gotten stronger," Kabuto said. "Then we need a better plan."

"That's it?" Kisame asked. "Deidara and Sasori are gone, and you just want to move ahead with your plan like nothing happened?"

"They were weak," Subaru said.

"Do you understand nothing?" Kisame yelled. "Naruto Uzumaki is dangerous. He's stronger than Pein!" Tobi nodded in agreement. Ever since Suzume started sitting next to him, Tobi had gotten very quiet. She made him nervous.

"Then we just need to find his weakness," Suzume said. "Everyone has one."

"With the merger, Naruto has gain the Kyuubi's powers," Kabuto said. "But that means he has gained it's weaknesses as well. Kushina was able to hold him back with her chakra chains, and so have I."

"Then what?" Kisame asked. "Are you going to go capture him using those chains? Don't forget who he has on his side."

"I'm well aware of Itachi's power," Kabuto said. "But his illness has weakened him. He was cured by the Kyuubi's power. Surely that has left something behind."

"You're crazy," Kisame said, standing up. "Your plan is a suicide mission and I don't want any part in it." He began to leave but a kunai slammed into the door, creating a large hole in it.

"I don't believe anyone said you could leave," Suzume said.

"Now Suzume, Kisame does make some valid points," Kabuto said. "As we are, we are not strong enough to destroy Konoha. We need to get stronger."

"So what, you're gonna make us train or something?" Kisame asked.

"That isn't exactly what I was thinking, but it isn't a bad idea," Kabuto said. "Zetsu, you aren't a fighter, but it would be good if you start to learn to take advantage of your… uniqueness. Lets have you train with Kakuzu and Hidan."

"We have to train that weak ass?" Hidan asked. He was eating, ignoring the disgusted looks on the faces of his comrades. "Dammit, Lord Jashin better be ok with this. I haven't sacrificed anyone to him in a long time."

"You'll get the chance to do that soon," Kabuto said. "Kisame, I think Subaru would be a good training partner for you."

"What about me?" Suzume asked.

"I need you for a different matter," Kabuto said, standing up. He looked around the room. "You know what you need to do, so go do it." He left with Suzume behind her, waving at the others, a smile on her face.

"Alright, lets go," Subaru said. He grabbed Kisame's arm and began pulling him towards a different door. Kisame sighed as he allowed the boy to lead him to a training area. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu did the same.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"So why exactly are we at one of Dad's labs?" Suzume asked. Her arms were behind her head.

"We need more people," Kabuto said. "There should be some useful tools still here." Suzume raised an eyebrow. Kabuto pushed a door open and Suzume let out a whistle. Several tubes of water stood in the room in several rows. Inside each tube were people of various ages and sizes. They were each hooked up to an oxygen mask to breathe. Kabuto walked over to what had to be the control panel. He checked it over before pressing a few buttons. Suzume watched as each tube was drained of its water before being opened. Most dropped to the ground, unable to regain control of their limbs. But a few managed to stay standing. Among them was a girl with black hair and brown eyes, a man with red hair and green eyes, and a man with brown hair and blue eyes. Suzume judged that these three were the strongest.

"I have freed you from those cages," Kabuto said. "All I ask is your complete loyalty."

"And why should we help you?" one of the others standing asked. "You're that bastard's underling!"

"Lord Orochimaru is dead," Kabuto said. "And now Sound is mine."

"I won't do it," a woman said. "I'd rather die than listen to you."

"That can be arranged," Suzume said, holding a knife to the woman's neck.

Kabuto grinned. "You are free to refuse my offer, but know that the consequences of doing so won't be pleasant." He nodded at Suzume who moved her knife across the woman's neck. Everyone watched as the woman fell to the floor, dead. Fear filled the air as some decided to comply. Two men charged at Kabuto only for Suzume to get in their way. She laughed as she killed them.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

Slowly, those that were standing got down on their knees. Those that were laying on the ground did their best to kneel, but a few were still unconscious. "Those that can move, help those that can. We are leaving." The men that could move carried those that couldn't. The woman and children followed after them.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Kids?" Kisame asked. "Really."

"Yes," Kabuto said. "You will train them along with Subaru."

"Seems like fun," Subaru said.

"Try not to kill them," Kabuto said.

"Hey!" Subaru yelled. "Where's Suzume?"

"She's training the women," Kabuto said. "I have a special guest training the men." Kabuto put a hand on one of the children. "Do your best." He pushed the boy forward. Kisame sighed as he took a fighting stance. He didn't really want to beat up some kinds.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kabuto sat in a dark room with a few candles lit. He had a scroll out with the list of the names of each of those he freed from the tubes. Some of the names were crossed off. They were the names of those that had died during training. It wasn't a big loss, but he made sure that some of them got special treatment. One girl was on his list to be careful of since her powers were strong. Her name was Kyoko and she has a special power that allows her to negate chakra. No chakra based attacks work on her. This meant she'd be able to take the raw power of a Biiju head on and walk away as if nothing had happened. Kyoko was a treasure that Kabuto couldn't afford to lose.

Kabuto put the list away before pulling out another. This one was a list of shinobi that were dead. Kabuto was planning to use Edo Tensei to bring them back. Some names were circled while others were crossed off. Those who were crossed off were ones Kabuto had managed to collect the necessary pieces to bring back. Kabuto had given up on those who he circled. It wasn't possible to bring back the past Hokages as all four of them were in the shinigami's stomach. There was also no trace of the Third Kazekage, something Kabuto blamed Sasori for, as well as some other past Kage. Kabuto had managed to get ahold of some of the remains of the previous Jinchuriki, but none of the Kyuubi's or Shukaku's. He glared at Kushina's name, wondering why he couldn't find anything on where she'd been buried. Kabuto calmed himself knowing that wherever she'd been buried would have a seal rivaling those on the graves of the Uchiha. He had been thinking of making Sasuke and Itachi fight their parents, but the only thing he'd been able to do was help Sasori make a puppet look like Mikoto. The seals over the Uchiha graves were too strong. Kabuto wonder if he could find someone capable of breaking those seals. He grinned. Maybe, just maybe, he could.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Honestly," Sakura said, stabbing a knife into an apple. "I thought Naruto was the reckless one."

"I had to protect my team," Sasuke countered. He was laying down in a hospital bed. Itachi had brought him there after finding out that Sasuke had a few broken ribs. Sasuke was lucky that Naruto hadn't been the one to find out that Sasuke was hiding his pain from him.

"True," Sakura said. She took the knife out of the apple and began to peel it. "Just be thankful that Naruto gave you that kunai."

"I am," Sasuke said.

Sakura paused. She looked up and stared at Sasuke for a few seconds. "You've changed."

"People change," Sasuke said.

"I know," Sakura said. She placed the peeled apple on a plate. "You know, the last time I saw you in the hospital…"

"It was the day I left," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry. What I said back then was…"

"Eye opening," Sakura said. "And truthful. It took me awhile to understand what your meant and I took it to heart. I'm glad I did. If you hadn't said what you did, I'd never have pushed myself so much. Though, part of that may have been my love for you. I wanted to get stronger so that I could help Naruto bring you back."

"You are strong," Sasuke said.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "But I know you're only saying that to be nice. Compared to Naruto, I'm like a child still in the academy."

"You shouldn't compare yourself with Naruto," Sasuke said.

"No one should," Sakura said. She grabbed the plate and began to cut the apple into small slices. "Naruto is probably the strongest person in the world." Sakura saw a flash of pain go across Sasuke's face before it vanished. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke met Sakura's gaze and he knew she'd keep pestering him for an answer. "He doesn't believe he's human."

"He's not," Sakura said. "Naruto is a demon."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto made his way to the hospital after destroying most of the Uzumaki Training grounds. He was still a bit mad at the fact that Sasuke hid that fact he was hurt from him. He had brought Sasuke right to Tsunade after dropping Deidara's body and the sacrifice's body off at Ibiki's office. Tsunade had checked Sasuke over after making Naruto leave so that he wouldn't get in the way. Naruto cursed himself for giving Tsunade a seal that created a barrier strong enough to keep even Naruto's Demonic Hearing from hearing them. Naruto wanted to blame Tsunade for not saying anything, but he knew that it was Sasuke who's stubbornness that kept the blond from the truth.

Naruto was ready to chew Sasuke out when he heard exactly what Sasuke and Sakura were talking about. He slowed his pace and began to hide his chakra to not alert them to his presence. It was a bit hard since his chakra was like a beacon that let everyone know where he was. He had sealed over two thirds of his chakra to make it so that people could tolerate being around him. He had to do this every morning since rest made the chakra come back. Naruto made more clones to help out around the village. He even made a clone go out with every shinobi team as an extra hand. Each leader also had a scroll to summon another clone if one got destroyed. He sealed some chakra into tubes that if broken would enter the nearest person and give them the ability to use that chakra as they saw fit. Lucky, it had no side effects, something Naruto made sure to test before giving them to the medic nins. Having to do this everyday was putting a strain on Naruto's heart.

"He doesn't believe he's human," Sasuke said. Naruto froze.

"He's not," Sakura said. "Naruto is a demon." Naruto looked down. A sudden crash hit Naruto's ears, but he didn't move. "What the hell!?"

"How dare you!" Sasuke yelled. "Naruto isn't a demon!"

"He is!" Sakura yelled back. "Or more accurately, he's a Biiju. When Naruto and Kurama merged, they switched races."

"But Kurama…" Sasuke began.

"Isn't a normal human," Sakura said. "He is still part fox after all. If I had to give what he is, I'd call him a demi-human, a half-demon half-human being. Naruto on the other hand has far more chakra than before. You've heard what Karin has said about his chakra before right? Well, now he has all of that chakra. Kurama has more than Itachi, but it is still classified as normal."

"Then Naruto is equal to what Kurama was before being sealed?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Sakura said. "Naruto not only has those Nine Tails of power, but he also has Sage Mode as well as a naturally high inner chakra level. Naruto was born with more chakra than a normal baby. That was one of the reasons he was able to accept the seal so easily. Records show that even without Kurama, Naruto would have grown up to have as much chakra as Kurama currently has, if not more."

"That's…" Sasuke began.

"Scary," Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said. "It's amazing. That means Naruto was always strong."

"Yes," Sakura said. "Neji would say that Naruto was destined to become Hokage with his chakra levels so high. But having so much chakra can make someone seem dangerous."

"But Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone," Sasuke said.

"He is probably the only one that would use that power to help the world," Sakura said. "In the wrong hands, that power could be used to destroy the world or to reform it however the user sees fit. With Naruto in control, Konoha no longer has to worry about attacks or its shinobi getting so hurt that we medical nin can't save them. If it wasn't for Naruto, several genin and chunin would be dead."

"I'd be dead without him," Sasuke said.

"He's a hero," Sakura said.

Naruto sniffed. Tears were running down his face at his lover and best friend's words. His control over his chakra slipped sending out a spark that Sakura and Sasuke instantly picked up on. Sakura opened the door and looked down. Naruto was sitting on the floor.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you were just going to eavesdrop you should have just come it. Honestly, I feel like I'm taking care of two babies!" She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet. She then dragged him into the room and over to the chair she had been using. Naruto noticed the broken plate on the floor with mashed apples on the pieces. He guessed that Sasuke had smacked the plate out of Sakura's hands and that was the crash he had heard. Sakura pushed Naruto down into the chair before following Naruto's gaze. "Dammit! That's twice now Sasuke!" She quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "I'll play for it."

"You'll also take Lee and I out for dinner tomorrow night as an apology," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. "Now I believe you two have some talking to do. I still have other patients so I'll be going now." She walked over to the door. "I expect both of you to meet us at my house at seven tomorrow night." Without another word, Sakura left.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence before Sasuke spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you."

"I worry more when you hide things from me," Naruto said.

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

Silence once more filled the air before Naruto sighed. "Where should we take Sakura and Lee for dinner tomorrow?"

Sasuke smiled. "Anywhere besides Ichiraku's. I'm sure Sakura expects more than ramen."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, getting out of the chair. "Ramen is awesome!" He blinked a few times before sitting back down, a hand going to his chin. "Though I guess you're right." Sasuke suddenly laughed. Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly before he too began to laugh. When the laughter died down, Naruto grinned. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Naruto."


	9. Chapter 9

Kabuto smirked as he watched the body before him change. What was once brown hair was now red. The body shifted from that of a man to a woman. The woman opened her eyes, the signs of Edo Tensei already present. She looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You are on the edge of Oto," Kabuto said.

"How did I get here?" the woman asked. "Where are Ise and Nagato?"

"Nagato is in Amegakure with his wife," Kabuto said. "You and Ise have been dead for years."

"So Nagato's safe," the woman said. She let out a sigh of relief before frowning. "You said I died. Then what am I doing here?"

"I have summoned you because Nagato needs you," Kabuto lied. "There is a seal that we need your help breaking."

"I'm not good at breaking seals," the woman said. "I may be an Uzumaki, but sealing was never something I was good at. I was better at healing jutsus."

Kabuto frowned. "Then I don't need you."

"Wait!" the woman begged. "Please let me see Nagato. I'll do anything!"

"Then bring me to the grave of someone that can break seals," Kabuto said.

The woman nodded. "Alright. Then we will have to go to Kusagakure. My little sister may still be there." Kabuto said nothing as she got to her feet. "She's a healer too, but she was also really good at seals."

"Then let's go," Kabuto said. The woman nodded before following after him. Kabuto remained silent about that fact that only three Uzumakis were still alive and that there was no chance that Karin was Nagato's aunt. 'Though,' Kabuto thought. 'Maybe she's talking about Karin's mother.'

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Fuso and Kabuto soon arrived in Kusagakure. Kabuto frowned as he recognized the village. It was indeed Karin's old home. "It's gone," Fuso said. "But then where is Aya?" She ran off. Kabuto followed after her until they reached a graveyard. Fuso looked at each grave until she stopped before one. She slumped to the ground and reached a hand out towards the grave. The grave read Aya Uzumaki. "I was fifteen when she was born. I only spent five years with her before I left. I left to marry Ise. A year later I gave birth to Nagato. When he was four, I heard about Uzushiogakure's destruction. Aya was only ten, but she managed to escape. I took her in, but she left a month before those Konoha shinobi attacked." She clenched her fists. "I only knew that Aya was traveling to learn to be a better healer. But she died too."

"Her daughter is still alive," Kabuto said. He didn't really care to listen to Fuso grieve.

"Aya had a child?" Fuso asked. Kabuto nodded. "Where is she?"

Kabuto's eyes nearly lit up at the chance to gain Fuso as a willing ally. "Konoha has her." Fuso gritted her teeth and glared at the sky. "I'm sure you've heard about Kushina Uzumaki." Fuso nodded. She knew Kushina as the girl her clan gave to Konoha. Aya had been her friend before Kushina left and Aya had told Fuso all about her. "Her son is there as well. I want to free Naruto and Karin from Konoha."

"I want to help," Fuso said. "I want to save them."

"Then lets bring Aya back," Kabuto said. Fuso nodded. She began to dig with her bare hands. Kabuto watch, holding back a laugh as Fuso dug up her sister's coffin.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Aya hadn't been happy at first, but after Fuso explained everything, she was more than willing to help. Aya, Fuso, and Zetsu snuck into Konoha and found the graves of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. With Aya's guidance, the three of them began to unseal their graves. Mikoto's was easier than Fugaku's. Zetsu said that it was probably because unlike Mikoto, Fugaku had the Sharingan. A few hours later, Aya, Fuso, and Zetsu left Konoha with a part of Mikoto and Fugaku's bodies. They gave them to Kabuto who was more than happy to bring back Ise. Kabuto offered to bring back Karin's father, but Aya admitted that she didn't even know his name. It had been a one night stand. Kabuto then sent them to train with the others. He had some planning to do since getting at Kushina's remains would be even harder.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When Itachi went to visit his parents' graves, he noticed that the dirt had been moved. He frowned as he took a look at the seal. It was still intact, which meant that their coffins hadn't been opened. But still, this disturbed him. He took his concern to Kurama who also had a look at the graves.

"I do sense some chakra being used here," Kurama said. "But I'm not sure if it was enough to do anything. The traces are very faint."

"I see," Itachi said.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Itachi said.

"Do you want me to have the Kit take a look at it when he gets back?" Kurama asked.

"No," Itachi said. "It's probably just nothing. I'm just being paranoid."

"Whatever you say," Kurama said. He grinned. "You know, we have some free time now that Naruto and the Uchiha brat are busy."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "Oh do we now? Well, we better go take advantage of that, shouldn't we?" Kurama nodded. Itachi grabbed Kurama's hand and they teleported into their room at the Uzumaki Compound. Kurama threw up a sound barrier before lunging at Itachi who had already taken off his clothes. Itachi gave himself over to the pleasure Kurama gave him as the two allowed their lust to take control.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"What's wrong Fuso?" Aya asked. The two were in their room resting after a long day of training. Their bodies didn't require it, but they knew that the others did.

"I want to see Nagato," Fuso said.

"Then you should go see him," Aya said. "He's in Amegakure right?" Fuso nodded. "That's not too far. If you leave right now, you should get there by tomorrow afternoon. After all, we don't need to rest."

"You're right," Fuso said. She grabbed a bag and began to pack some weapons. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Don't worry about me," Aya said. "Just take have fun with my nephew."

"Thanks," Fuso smiled. She then left the room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kabuto waved a few hand signs before he watched as the two coffins disappeared into the ground. He laughed as everything was going as planned. His laughter died down as a jingling sound caught his attention. Zetsu appeared before just a few seconds later.

"Fuso has left the barrier," Zetsu said. "I think she may be heading to see Nagato."

"That's not good," Kabuto said. "Stay here and make sure no one else leaves." Zetsu nodded at Kabuto's command. Kabuto disappeared in a blast of smoke before appearing before Fuso. Fuso was caught off guard and came to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"Amegakure," Fuso said. "I want to see Nagato."

"That's not a good idea," Kabuto said.

"And why not?" Fuxo asked.

"Konoha is keeping an eye on Amegakure," Kabuto lied. "If you go there, you may alert them to Nagato's existence. That would put them in danger."

"But I…" Fuso began.

"You wouldn't want to do that, would you?" Kabuto interrupted. "You wouldn't take the risk of possibly harming your granddaughter."

Fuso's eyes widened. "G-granddaughter?"

Kabuto nodded. "Konan has given birth to a girl. Congratulations, you're a grandmother."

"A grandmother," Fuso said. Her eyes were filled with wonder and amazement.

"But if you go to them, Konoha may find out that there are two more Uzumakis," Kabuto said. "They will either try to kidnap them or kill Nagato to get to his daughter. Uzumakis are rare and powerful. Konoha would use them as weapons if they got their hands on them."

Fuso clenched her fists. "I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I. Our army has to get stronger so that we can save not only your son and granddaughter, but your niece and her cousin as well."

"Yes," Fuso nodded.

"Then let's go back. We have an army to train." Kabuto held out a hand and Fuso took it.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto ran into the dinning room, a smile on his face. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing it to shake. "I have a goddaughter!" A piece of paper could be seen under Naruto's hand. Sasuke carefully snatched it away when Naruto raised his hands in joy. He read the letter out loud. It informed them that Haruko Uzumaki was born and that Konan was also in good health. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kurama congratulated Naruto. Naruto danced around a bit until Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into a chair. He told Naruto to calm down but Naruto was too excited. He jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs yelling about writing a letter. Sasuke just shook his head.

"You can't blame him for being so happy," Itachi said. "The number of people in his family has just increased."

"The Kit never had a family, at least not one of blood, until he met Karin and Nagato," Kurama said. "And now he has a goddaughter."

"I'm glad he has another family member," Sasuke said. "It's just…"

"You're jealous," Itachi said. "But not of Naruto, of Konan and Nagato."

Sasuke nodded. "I… I want to have a family of my own. Not right now, but may be in the future."

"Have you talked to Naruto about this?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm afraid that if I bring it up, Naruto will think that I don't love him anymore. But I do. I just…" Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"You want more," Itachi said. "I can understand that." His eyes moved briefly towards Kurama before moving back to Sasuke. "But there are ways to get what you want. Although Naruto can't give birth, you could get a surrogate."

"I don't know how I feel about having a woman carry mine or Naruto's child," Sasuke said. "And before you mention it, I did think about adoption."

"But it's not the same," Itachi said in understanding. Sasuke nodded. "Still, I think you should talk to Naruto about it."

"But first, you need to put a real ring on the Kit," Kurama chimed in. "It wouldn't be fair to give him a child without getting married first."

"And what about you two?" Sasuke asked. "When are you getting married?" Itachi and Kurama froze. They looked at each other before looking away. Neither knew what to say to that. The look on his brother's face caused Sasuke to regret bringing it up. He was just about to change the subject when Naruto ran back down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"All done!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I'm gonna send a clone to deliver the letter."

"What about a gift?" Itachi asked.

Naruto's jaw dropped as a look of horror appeared on his face. "A gift!" He grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke, you have to help me find something." Without giving Sasuke a chance to say anything, Naruto dragged him out of the house. Itachi and Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

When they stopped laughing, their eyes met. "Do… do you want to get married?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I always thought marriage was for humans," Kurama said. "But I guess I am a human now, well, mostly."

"Then, will you marry me?" Itachi asked.

"Where's the ring?" Kurama asked. He then chuckled. "Tell you what, why don't we go out and go ring shopping. Then once we find the perfect rings, you can ask me again."

Itachi smiled. "Sure." The two left the Uzumaki Compound, hand in hand a few seconds later.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stood in front of a mirror. In the mirror, he saw his true self. He had large red streaks in his hair. It looked as if the red was overtaking the blond. His whisker marks were darker. When he opened his mouth, there were fangs inside. His nails were shaped like claws. He moved a piece of red hair away from his eyes. Staring back at his face, Naruto saw the slants in his eyes. They were like Kurama's, but they remained blue. He sighed. "They're getting darker."

"So?" Sasuke said. He entered the room, playing with the tie around his neck.

Naruto walked over to him and helped him with his tie. "I don't like it."

Sasuke chuckled. "I like it." He leaned down and kissed Naruto. "You shouldn't hide yourself."

"Sometimes I have to," Naruto said. "Don't want to scare the children or the elderly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They'll live." He ran a hand through Naruto's hair. "It's getting long."

Naruto growled. "I have to keep cutting it. I don't understand why it is growing so fast."

"Maybe you should talk to Kurama about it," Sasuke said.

"I will, when he gets back from his honeymoon," Naruto said.

"I can't believe Aniki is getting married," Sasuke said. "And before us."

"Sakura is still planning it," Naruto said. "You know how upset she'd be if we did what Itachi and Kurama are doing."

"True," Sasuke said.

_After buying their rings, Itachi and Kurama went straight to Hokage Tower and told Naruto and Tsunade that they wanted to get married. Naruto smiled happily as he grabbed Kurama's hand and looked at the ring. He gave his congratulations and asked when they wanted to have the wedding. After looking at each other, they both said that they wanted to get married tomorrow. Naruto just stared at them wide-eyed. They laughed and Itachi said that he didn't want to wait to make Kurama his. Kurama agreed. So, Naruto and Tsunade had to plan a wedding as fast as they could. Naruto even had to get Sasuke to have him help. The raven was surprised about the whole situation but went along with it. He was so surprised at being put on the spot like this, as Itachi had asked him to be his best man, that he just let it slide. Kurama asked Naruto to be his best man and he agreed. Tsunade agreed to marry the two. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke and left the tower. Kurama did the same with Naruto, the two going to Suna so that they wouldn't run into the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Naruto helped the couple find their suits and they returned to find Tsunade cheering that she finished getting things ready._

_Team Kitsune returned to the Uzumaki Compound when Naruto got an idea. He walked about thirty feet away from the main house and began to wave a few signs. Wood appeared from the ground and the pieces weaved together forming a house a little smaller than the main house. "Now you'll have a place to stay together as a real married couple," Naruto said. Itachi and Kurama hugged Naruto before they both headed towards their new house. Naruto stopped them. "Wait! The bride and the groom are not suppose to be together the night before the wedding. One of you will have to stay at the Main House while the other one will have to sleep here." He motioned to the new house. "I'll bring you the necessary things for the night. During your honeymoon, we'll fill the house with the rest of the things you need." They agreed and Kurama ended up in the main house while Itachi went into the new one. Just as Naruto promised, he brought Itachi some clothes as well as the suit he had bought. He made sure the shower worked before leaving. Sasuke came over a few minutes later offering to stay with Itachi for the night so he wouldn't be alone. Itachi agreed only after Naruto did. So for the first time for the last year, excluding missions, the two couples were separated._

"I still think this is happening too fast," Sasuke said.

"Actually it is common for weddings to happen quickly," Naruto said. "Especially for shinobi. Not many shinobi live long lives so usually they get married as fast as possible."

"Our wedding happened pretty fast," Kakashi said. He had Iruka at his side. "I think it took us two days though."

"Just be glad that I was here when you did," Naruto said. "If you had married Iruka-sensei without my permission…"

"I know," Kakashi said. "I wouldn't be standing here. You nearly killed me when you found out that we were having sex."

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. He was bright red. "Keep things about our personal lives to yourself." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Mah," Kakashi said. "You are always so cute when you…"

"La la la!" Naruto said, putting his hands to his ears. "I'm not listening."

Kakashi laughed. "Alright, I'll stop. We need to finish getting ready anyway."

"Itachi is ready," Iruka said. "He's in the room next door." Sasuke nodded before giving Naruto another kiss and leaving the room. "Kurama needs you. He's at the altar."

"Guess the fox is a bit nervous," Naruto said. He left the room and made his way through the Main House and outside. The lawn was decorated with reds and blues. Only the Konoha 13 and their Senseis were here. Tsunade was standing near Kurama looking ready to punch him. Shizune was in Tsunade's office making sure everything was still running smoothly. She was sighing a lot as she stared at the large pile on Tsunade's desk. She was hoping Tsunade wouldn't drink too much and put off the paperwork again. Naruto walked up to Kurama. "What's wrong?"

"Is this ok?" Kurama asked. "Do I look ok?"

"You look fine," Naruto said.

"Is this happening to fast?" Kurama asked. "What if Itachi isn't ready? Am I even ready? Oh no! This wedding is…"

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled. The red-head froze. "Do you love Itachi?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"And Itachi loves you," Naruto said. "Don't think. Just do. Marry Itachi, go on your honeymoon, and live the rest of your lives together happy."

Kurama grinned. "Thanks Kit."

"No problem," Naruto said. "Now let me fix your tie. Itachi should be arriving soon." Kurama nodded, turning towards Naruto. Naruto fixed Kurama's tie just in time for the music to begin. Naruto and Kurama turned to see Sasuke and Itachi walking down the aisle. Naruto could hear Kurama gulp and his heart rate speed up. Naruto couldn't help but grin. It was clear that Kurama was finding Itachi very attractive at the moment. He could smell the arousal coming off of the older fox. He took a step to the side, catching Kurama's eye. Kurama whispered an apology as he regained control over his body. Sasuke handed Itachi's arm over to Kurama and stood to the side. Itachi and Kurama stared at each other for a few seconds before Tsunade began her speech. Kurama was more than happy to kiss Itachi when prompted. Cheers filled the air and Kurama picked Itachi up and ran down the aisle with the raven yelling. Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

The guests moved to the other side of the house, closer to Itachi and Kurama's new house. The party began and with Sakura's help, Lee and Tsunade were kept away from the alcohol. Naruto didn't bother to drink and Sasuke only had a cup. Itachi and Kurama each had three, but neither got drunk. Only Kiba did. Shino had to carry him home. Hinata didn't drink as she was still breastfeeding. Ino only had one and Shikamaru refused to drink, afraid that Temari would find out. Choji was more of an eater, so he joined Lee by the food table.

Once the party was over, the guests returned to their homes, Tsunade to Hokage Tower. Naruto handed a scroll over to Itachi and Kurama. It was a teleportation scroll that would send the couple to Yugakure. The couple thanked him before they quickly went into their house to grab their packs. Naruto knew that Kurama was going to love this honeymoon since he loved hot springs. Sasuke had agreed that Itachi loved them too. Sasuke handed Itachi some money and after another round of hugs, the newlyweds were gone.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next day, Sasuke and his team were sent on a mission to Kumo. But they weren't going alone. After what happened with Deidara and Sasori, Naruto had made several clones and had sent a clone out with each team that left Konoha on a mission. He promised that he would not get in their way. Sasuke wasn't really happy that Naruto was coming with him just as the other team captains weren't. They believed that having Naruto come with them was Konoha's way of saying that they needed a babysitter. Naruto then had to change things up by giving each team a scroll that would summon one of the clones sealed inside. This meant that each shinobi now had a Naruto Clone Summoning Scroll instead of having an extra teammate. There were still some that weren't happy, but it was now Tsunade's order as all Konoha Shinobi were Kabuto's targets. This was proven when Kabuto had sent one of his experiments after a team only for a Naruto Clone to interfere. The team made it out with only a few scratches and bruises. The team had gone on record that they were thankful of Naruto's assistance as they knew that the experiment would have killed at least one of them if Naruto hadn't been there.

Sasuke on the other hand was still prideful. Naruto knew it was because the raven was an Uchiha. Naruto flat out said that he trusted Sasuke and that he only wanted to send a clone with his to say hi to Killer B. Sasuke had begrudgingly agreed. Kota seemed to be happy as he continued to talk to the blond as they walked to Kumo. Naruto had offered to just teleport them there, but Sasuke refused saying that they needed to learn how to travel on their own without such a fast and easy way. Naruto agreed that it was a good way to train and that Sasuke was right. Naruto had to remember that he didn't always have this teleportation ability and that it wasn't really fair to boast about it. He stayed silent except when someone talked to him, letting Sasuke lead his team.

It took about three days for them to reach Kumo. Naruto went on ahead and spoke to the Raikage. Sasuke and his team met up with their employer who happened to be Darui. He told Sasuke that the mission they requested him and his team for involved the Waterfall of Fear. Apparently someone created an illusion that made the waterfall's power even worse. They needed someone with the sharingan to beat the illusion. Sasuke accepted the mission and headed towards the waterfall. He knew that Naruto would find him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"So some people have gone missing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," A said bitterly. "It seems that someone is kidnapping those that leave the village. We've had reports of some shinobi never reaching their destination. We've even lost an entire team of chunin."

"I see," Naruto said. His mind went through everything that A had told him. Then his mind went to the one person he thought was responsible. "I'm sure you've heard about Kabuto's escape from Konoha?"

"I have," A said. "And he isn't the only one. We've had nearly ten people removed from their cells. Someone unsealed the lock we had on their cells that kept them from using chakra. They're not as strong as the seals and jutsus used at Hozuki Castle though."

I've heard about Hozuki Castle," Naruto said. "I heard the prison's overseer is a man named Mui."

"Yes," A said. "He is able to use the Sky Prison Control seal on people. He used this to completely cut off their chakra."

"Hm…" Naruto took on a thinking pose. "I'd like to meet Mui. May be I can learn that seal and I can better protect us from those criminals."

"I can send a letter to him asking such," A offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Naruto said. "As for Kabuto, he may be kidnapping people to experiment on or worse, to use them as sacrifices to the Edo Tensei jutsu."

"Then we need to change how we send our shinobi out," A said.

"Can Bee make clones?" Naruto asked.

"I can make some," Bee said, walking into the room. "But I was never good at that jutsu."

"Kind of like me," Naruto said. A and Bee looked at Naruto in confusion. "Before I became a shinobi, I failed the test three times since I couldn't make a clone." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I stole a scroll and taught myself the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and now I can make clones."

"Just how many clones can you make now?" A asked.

"I don't really know," Naruto said. "I have over a hundred right now in Konoha and I sent a few to Suna. I plan to make some here to help you out." He reached into his bag and pulled out a few scrolls. "If you put some blood on these and call up some chakra, you can summon a clone. I have hundreds of these scrolls, so if you need more, I can give you them." He placed the scrolls on A's desk. "They aren't 'Real' Clones though."

"Impressive," A said. "It takes a lot of chakra to do that."

"I have some chakra to spare," Naruto admitted. A glanced at Bee before nodding. He wanted to say something, but he decided against it. "Anywhere, I'm sure you heard I came with Sasuke and his team. What mission has he been called here for?"

"The Waterfall of Fear's illusion is out of control," C said. He walked into the room with Darui behind him. "We already sent them there."

"I see," Naruto said.

"You're afraid," Bee said.

"I'm just worried," Naruto said. Without another word, Naruto disappeared in a blast of fire.

"So it's true then," A said. "Naruto and Kurama's merger has turned Naruto into a demon."

"He's still the Naruto we know," Bee said, a bit offended. From inside Bee, Gyuki nodded in agreement. "Just stronger."

"He now has all five basic natures as well as the Yin and Yang releases," A said. Bee, Gyuki, C, and Darui said nothing. "A truly powerful shinobi."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and his team stood several feet away from the waterfall. Sasuke could feel the chakra coming from the fall. He blinked as his sharingan appeared. He could see the flow of chakra that was leaking out from the fall and over the area. It covered a decent range. He knew that if any of his teammates got closer, they'd be lost into the illusion of their fear. "Stay back," Sasuke said. "None of you are good enough at genjutsu yet to face this illusion. I'm not sure I'll be able to dispel easily either. If I take more than ten minutes, send for Naruto." Sasuke took a step towards the fall. Fog licked at the edges of his vision as the illusions tried to fight the sharingan's power. Sasuke simply ignored it as he continued walking. From behind him, Kalli, Kota, and Nao could only see him walking. They didn't see the fog.

Sasuke was about five feet away from the waterfall when he began to pant heavily. It was clear that his sharingan was losing this fight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would be the first time using it outside of the Uzumaki Compound, but he knew it had to be done. He opened his eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan now spinning in them.

After Naruto had removed Orochimaru's seal, the nightmares had stopped. But this allowed Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan to finally emerge. Itachi had been teaching him how to use it and he was able now able to use the Amaterasu more easily. But Sasuke had refused to take Itachi's old eyes, claiming that he had to be able to use his own before he could use them. Itachi and Naruto were hesitant about it, but Kurama had said that it made sense as Sasuke's body may reject such power coming to him so quickly. Sasuke didn't really like the explanation, but he accepted it. Naruto only agreed after Kurama reminded him about when Naruto first used Kurama's chakra. If it hadn't been for the seal, Naruto would have killed not just Haku, but Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura as well.

Sasuke took the last steps towards the waterfall and he raised his hands. "Kai." The fog lifted slightly. Sasuke frowned. This illusion was indeed a powerful one. He wondered just how it got this way. Then he saw it. There was a crack on the ground where the water hit it. Sasuke stepped into the water and felt its warmth. He took a deep breath before going under. He opened his eyes and read the flow of the water. Finding the crack, he swam towards it. The crack was deep and the closer he got to it the hotter Sasuke felt. He summoned a small version of Susano as he touched the crack. He instantly retracted his hand as it still burned him.

Sasuke retreated and got out of the water as fast as he could. He took several breaths as his mind formed a plan. He had to get either Kalli or Nao to close the crack while he kept them from burning. Kota would have to be on standby. Making his decision, Sasuke headed back to his team, his Mangekyo fading. Once there, he saw Naruto who was simply sitting there.

"So?" Naruto asked. "How is it?"

"There is a crack in the ground that is taking water from the waterfall and turning it into steam," Sasuke said. "The crack is getting bigger, increasing the amount of steam and causing its illusion to spread."

"So you just need to close it," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Kalli, Nao, I need you two to come with me. Since you know some Earth jutsus, you will work together to close the gap. I'll keep you from getting burned or lost in the illusion. Kota, you will stay here. It we don't come back in ten minutes…"

"Yeah, yeah, get Naruto," Kota said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. "Right." He looked at Naruto. "Promise me you'll let us do this."

Naruto put up two hands. "I won't interfere unless you want me to."

Sasuke nodded. He knew it would be safer to let Naruto do it since not only could Naruto handle that heat, he was able to use the Earth Release. Naruto would be able to plug up the gap without harm in seconds. But Sasuke's team had to do this. They had to prove that they weren't weak. "Let's go." Kalli and Nao nodded, taking one of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke instantly called upon his Mangekyo and summoned a stronger Susano. It still wasn't complete, but it will do. They then made their way towards the waterfall.

"Sensei is amazing," Kota said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He found the problem and came up with a solution so quickly."

"Sasuke was one of the smartest kids in our class," Naruto said. "I think only Shikamaru or Sakura could give him a run for his money. Sakura studied really hard to be so smart and Shikamaru was gifted with a high IQ, though his laziness sometimes gets in the way."

"What about you?" Kota asked.

"I was alway last," Naruto admitted. "I wasn't one to think, believing that taking action was the better thing to do."

"And now?" Kota asked.

"I try to think as far ahead as I can," Naruto said. "But Sasuke is still the better thinker."

Kota nodded. "So even you have a weakness."

"I have many weaknesses," Naruto said. Kota gave him a questioning look, but Naruto ignored it. His eyes were now back on Sasuke's form. Kota's gaze followed Naruto's and he couldn't help but smile. He could see the love his Sensei and Naruto had for each other, everyone could.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke kept up Susano, putting more and more chakra into it as Kali and Nao stood on opposite sides of the crack. They were still warm, but the heat was bearable. Raising their hands in unison, Kalli and Nao waved a few signs before slamming their hands on the ground. The ground rumbled as a dome appeared over the crack. They then waved a few more signs and the dome flatted, completely sealing the fire below from hitting the water above. Sasuke grabbed each of their arms and pulled them out of the water as he felt his control over Susano slipping. They three made it out of the water just as Susano disappeared. Kalli and Nao flinched as the temperature around them went up. Sasuke didn't react as his body was used to such heat.

"Let's go back," Sasuke said. Kalli and Nao nodded. They made their way back to Naruto and Kota as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He pushed Kalli and Nao towards Naruto. "Check them over." Naruto nodded and did just that. Luckily, neither had been burned. "The crack is sealed. They will have to keep an eye out just in case."

"And the steam?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to Kota. "You and Taiki should use Fang Over Fang towards the sky."

"Ok," Kota jumped up. "Let's do this Taiki!" Taiki barked. "Oh come on. We can do it." Again he barked. "What?"

"I guess he doesn't want to," Naruto said, standing up. He walked over to Taiki. "He says he's not ready yet."

"You can understand him?" Kota asked, looking at Naruto wide-eyed. Sasuke also stared at the blond.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck. "Foxes have a similar way of speaking. I can communicate with foxes which means I can understand most of what dogs and cats say." At this, Taiki barked. "Oh yeah?" Prove it."

Taiki barked then ran towards Kota. "Ready?" Taiki barked. "Then let's do this!" The two walked closer to the waterfall.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that dogs are cooler than foxes," Naruto said. "Or something like that."

"I see," Sasuke said. They watched as Taiki transformed into Kota, though the transformation wasn't complete as he had dog ears and a tail. But it was still better than before. Kota and Taiki rotated their bodies and aimed for the sky, trying to outdo each other. Taiki ended up a few inches above Kota and the group watched as the steam was sucked into the air and dispersed. Kota and Taiki landed carefully, ending their attack.

"Not bad," Naruto said. "They managed to keep the ground from getting damaged."

"See?" Kota asked, running up to them with Taiki barking at his side. "Dogs are cooler than foxes."

"They are cool," Naruto said. "But they won't be cooler until the transformation is more complete. Though I bet you might become stronger than Kiba and Akamaru one day." Kota's eyes lit up with the praise. After all, his dream was to be just as strong as Uncle Kiba.

"Mission complete," Sasuke said. His team cheered.

"Hey Sensei?" Kalli asked. "What kind of illusion does this waterfall even show?"

"It shows you your deepest fear," Sasuke said. "And people use it to try to conquer those fears."

"Can we try?" Nao asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before turning back to his team. "Ok, but you will have to take turns. One at a time, you will walk towards the waterfall, stopping about five feet away." Sasuke's mind went back to when he did it. "Clear your mind. It will be like you are in a Genjutsu. Your body will have free control though, but to us, we'll just see you sitting there. Once there, you will only be released once you conquer your fear. However, I won't allow you to hurt yourself. Ten minutes."

"Why is it always ten minutes?" Kota asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Kota pouted.

"Then who will go first?" Kalli asked.

"I will!" Kota and Nao said in unison. They then glared at each other.

"Kalli should go first," Naruto said. "Kota and Nao can play Janken for who goes second and third."

"Why should Kalli go first?" Nao asked.

"Yeah!" Kota agreed.

"Because Kalli has better control over her chakra then you do," Sasuke said. "She will most likely take the least amount of time to conquer her fear."

"Fine," Kota grumbled. He turned to Nao. "Let's do this." The two played Janken with Nao the loser. Naruto and Sasuke briefly looked at each other, both expecting this. They knew that Nao would let Kota win. "Yes! I'm second!"

"Kalli, go ahead," Sasuke said. She nodded and made her way towards the waterfall. Just as Sasuke had predicted, Kalli managed to conquer her fear just before the time-limit ended. Kalli had come a long way from the day of the bell test. She had gained more confidence and her training with bot Sasuke and Neji had helped. It had been Naruto who got the two stubborn men to agree to work together. She was cheerful as she walked back to her teammates. She answered Kota's questions before the boy went off to test himself. He failed and Sasuke had to bring him out of the waterfall's illusion. Kota was on the verge of tears, but Kalli hugged him, telling him that there was always next time. Soon, Nao was sitting in front of the waterfall. Sasuke and Naruto kept a close eye one him, knowing that his past may cause an issue. Sure enough, they saw the signs of Nao losing himself to the illusion. The two ran towards Nao, getting to him at the same time. Sasuke's sharingan had activated and he was warped into Naruto's illusion. He saw Naruto standing before a dead Sasuke with Konoha burning all around him. Sasuke saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and he touched the blonde's shoulder. All of a sudden, their positions flipped and Naruto was the one on the ground dead. A scream broke them out of the illusion as Kalli and Kota's voices could be heard. Sasuke and Naruto stepped away from the waterfall and saw that Kalli and Kota were shaking Nao, trying to wake him up. Sasuke nodded to Naruto who picked Nao up. In a flash of red, Naruto was gone. Sasuke helped Kalli and Kota up. The three of them headed back towards the town, Sasuke promising them that everything would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke and Naruto stood in Nao's hospital room. They were back in Konoha thanks to Naruto's Teleportation Jutsu. After having Tsunade look at Nao, Sasuke sent Kalli and Kota home. Kota agreed to hand Nao's mother a letter written by Sasuke. She had come in to visit Nao and yell at Sasuke. Sasuke just took it while Naruto tried to calm the woman down. It was Tsunade that got her to leave by threatening her with not being able to visit Nao. She was currently at home, tending to Nao's little sister.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You're not a clone," Sasuke said. "And you never were."

Naruto sighed. "I made a 'Real' Clone and left it here since I didn't want anyone to find out I left. I wanted to get out of Konoha for a bit. Besides, I wanted to talk to the Raikage about something."

"And the clone couldn't have done that?" Sasuke asked.

"And be rude to the Raikage?" Naruto shook his head. "He deserved to have the real me talk to him, not a clone."

"Yet I deserved to be lied to," Sasuke said.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto said. "It's just…" Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, ok? I should have told you, but I didn't. For that, I'm sorry."

"Hn," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked, his voice rising. "I already said I was sorry."

"Your apology means nothing!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto froze. "Don't you even get what you did? Not only was I forced to accept a clone as an additional member of my team, but I unknowingly had the real thing watching me as if I can't be a leader. I'm not some weak little boy that needs you to hold his hand. I'm an Anbu, just like you."

"I never said you were weak, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"No, but you didn't need to. Naruto, you're the strongest person in the world. There is no one that can stand a chance at defeating you especially if you got serious. You saw my fear just as you saw mine." Naruto nodded as he remembered exactly what he saw. "I know that you are strong, but I want, no I need to be able to fight at your side. If I allow you to protect me, I'll never get stronger." Sasuke paused. "Nagato once called himself a god, but you are stronger than Nagato, even at his prime. You Naruto are a god."

Naruto laughed. "A god? Do you really see me as a god?" Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, I'm no god. I simply have the power of a Biiju."

"Yes, but you are unbeatable. My fear of seeing you dead is foolish and just a remnant of those nightmares I had when Orochimaru's curse mark controlled me. My real fear is that I won't be able to stay by your side."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face. "I won't let you die."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I know." He took a step away from Naruto, the blonde's hands dropping to his sides. "But that's the problem. I don't want you to protect me."

"I can't help it Sasuke. I love you so I…"

"I don't need your protection! I already told you that! Dammit! I hate this part of you, always thinking that you need to protect people, but no one wants that. I have to make mistakes, Naruto. I need to make my own choices even if they aren't the correct ones. I have to let myself grow. Naruto, I… I have many flaws and weaknesses that I need you to let me handle on my own. Give me the freedom to do that."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Naruto nodded. "You need space and I can give you that." Naruto right hand went to his left, spinning the ring on his finger.

Sasuke saw this and step up to Naruto, taking the now taller blond into his arms. "I love you, you know that right?" Naruto nodded. "I promise that one day I'll be able to stand by you as your equal. And on that day, I promise to make you mine." He pulled back slightly and kissed Naruto. "I love you." He stepped back and with a smile on his face, walked out of the room.

Tears ran down Naruto's face as he continued to stare at the spot Sasuke once stood. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Sakura found him like this a few minutes later. She walked him back to the Uzumaki Compound. Naruto cried again when he realized that Sasuke was at Itachi and Kurama's house instead of theirs. Sakura rubbed his back as she pushed him forward. Juugo ran towards the blond and helped him up the stairs and into his room. Juugo only left a few hours later when he decided that Naruto needed his space. That night Naruto and Sasuke spent alone.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next day found Naruto in Tsunade's office. Jiraiya and Shizune were at her side. "I'm going to Hozuki Castle in Kusagakure," Naruto said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"There is someone there that can teach a seal that I need to learn," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright. Just remember that you aren't exactly welcomed there."

"I know," Naruto said. "But I need to do this."

"I'll go with you," Jiraiya said. "It's been awhile since I've been to Kusagakure."

Naruto smiled. "Ok." He pulled out a scroll and took a large bag out of it. "These are scrolls containing more of my clones. Use them if you need them." He put the scroll away. "I'm already packed Ero-Sannin, so you better hurry up."

"Brat, I'm always ready," Jiraiya said. He pulled out a scroll and waved it around before putting it away. "I may not be as good at fuinjutsu as you but I can manage that."

"Then let's go," Naruto said. He turned on his heels and headed for the door. Jiraiya just shook his head and went after the boy.

Tsunade stared after them. "What kind of seal do you think he wanted to learn?"

"I don't know Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "But whatever it is, it must mean a lot to him."

"Yeah," Tsunade said. "Let's just hope it isn't something that will hurt him."

"Don't worry," Shizune said. "They will be fine. As for you, you have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Dammit!" Tsunade cursed. "I really need to hurry up and make Naruto the Rokudaime."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke frowned. He really hated not seeing Naruto when both of them were in Konoha. He also missed Itachi. His brother was still on his honeymoon and wouldn't be back for three more days. Sasuke had taken up residence in their guest room and even though he'd only been there for a day, he was losing his mind. He wanted to go back to the main house and sleep with Naruto in their bed, but his pride was preventing him from doing so. He cursed his Uchiha pride.

After pacing around the room for what had to be an hour, Sasuke finally left the house and headed towards Hokage Tower. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Upon receiving it, he walked into the room. Tsunade didn't look up from her paperwork. "What is it Uchiha?"

"I'd like a mission," Sasuke said. "As an Anbu."

Tsunade sighed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto was here about two hours ago," Tsunade said. "He came here to let me know he was leaving Konoha to go to Kusagakure, alone."

"H-he did?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Indeed," Tsunade said. "But Jiraiya went with him. So, tell me. What happened?"

"Naruto and I had a fight," Sasuke said. Tsunade gave him a look and he continued. "I'm sure that you've heard that Naruto made a 'Real' Clone behind and went with my team on its mission?" Tsunade nodded. "I told him that I didn't need him to protect me and we ended up agreeing that we needed space."

"I see," Tsunade said. "Then I guess I can't really blame you for it." She sighed. "Naruto needs to learn that he isn't responsible for saving the world. Although he's capable of doing it, he doesn't need to. We need to learn how to survive."

Sasuke nodded. "During the mission, I saw Naruto's fear. He's afraid that he'll lose me and Konoha."

"And you?" Tsunade asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that Naruto will one day lose control," Sasuke admitted. "Not because he's a 'demon' but because of me. I know that I'm one of the reasons that Naruto is still here. Konoha and all of his friends are the others. If they were gone, Naruto wouldn't have a reason to stay here anymore."

"By here do you mean Konoha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "This world."

"You think Naruto is suicidal?"

"In some ways, yes."

"Sakura once brought that up to me."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade in surprise. "Sakura did?"

"Sakura has spent the most time with Naruto, besides Kurama, and now you. She knows the inner workings of his mind better than Naruto probably does. After the merger, Naruto pulled away from everyone, keeping his distance. He's afraid that he will hurt someone."

"But Naruto would never do that."

"Naruto is just like all other humans. Power consumes those that have it regardless of whether or not they want to use it. Naruto doesn't but he needs to accept the power he has so that he can learn to control it. If he does this, he will never hurt someone against his will."

"Like Jiraiya?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, like that idiot."

Sasuke smirked. "When's the wedding?"

Tsunade glared. "I'm not marrying Jiraiya. The time for that has passed."

"You're never too old to find happiness."

"You're lucky I know that you said that to be nice or I'd throw something at you for calling me old. But I suppose you are right. Besides, who ever said a man had to propose?"

"Sakura would way something about that."

"I'm sure she would, though she did wait until Lee proposed. Ino didn't though. If she had, I'm afraid Choji would be single." Tsunade grabbed her cup and took a sip. Sasuke had to admit that he was surprised that she hadn't taken one sooner. "Now, take this." She handed Sasuke a piece of paper. "And get out of my office." Sasuke simply grabbed the paper before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at Hozuki Castle a few hours after leaving Konoha. They didn't even need to use Naruto's Teleportation Jutsu. They did however have to take a boat to get there. Then they were escorted there by five men. Upon arriving there, they saw a man with long black hair. He was addressing some new prisoners. When the man saw Naruto, he paused before continuing his speech. But Naruto knew that something was off about this man. The man used his Heavenly Prison Jutsu on each of the new prisoners before sending them off with another man.

"I got your letter just a half hour ago," the man said, walking towards Naruto. He held out a hand. "My name is Mui."

"I'm Jiraiya, Sannin of Konoha and…" Jiraiya said. He stopped when Naruto coughed. "Anyway, It is nice to meet you." He shook Mui's hand.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "But you're name is not what I want to know. What I want to know is why do I sense a mixture of different chakras coming from you."

"You… how?" Mui asked.

"I'm able to sense chakra better than most, but I have to be within a hundred feet of someone to do so," Naruto said. "And I sense at least fifty different chakras coming from your body. So tell me, why you took in the chakra of so many people?"

"Th-that's…" Mui began to sweat. "I…"

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Naruto said. "What you've done is not better than the rest of these criminals."

"I did it for my son!" Mui yelled. "Everything has been for him! And I won't let you stop me!" He vanished in a blast of fire."

Naruto closed his eyes. "So sad." He then ran after Mui.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. "Wait!" But Naruto was already gone. "Dammit. Guess I'll just wait here then."

Naruto increased his speed as he felt Mui getting closer to a very dark chakra. He soon came to a stop behind Mui who stood before a giant mask on a wall. "I won't let you interfere in this." Mui threw a scroll towards the mask, unsealing it. Chakra seeped out of it and into the mouth of the mask. The ground began to shake and the walls began to break apart. Naruto was forced to make a decision on whether or not to let the prison collapse and stop the box from being awoken or to save the prison and let the box awaken. Naruto picked the former. He slammed his hands into the ground. The earth began to move and pillars sprung up to protect the floor of the prison. Mui ran past Naruto. Once things were stable, Naruto went after Mui. He found most of the prisoner and guards standing back, watching Mui as he approached the box.

"It can't be," Jiraiya said. "That's the Box of Paradise."

"The Box of Paradise?" Naruto asked. "What is that?"

"Is a box said to grant the wish of whoever opens it," Jiraiya said. "But that… I heard it was just a myth."

"Then he plans to use it," Naruto said.

Mui raised his arms. "I ask you, Box of Paradise, please, bring my son Muku back." Everyone watched as the box opened, letting out some dark chakra. But it was not the only thing the box released. A boy that looked a bit like Sasuke stepped out of the box. "Muku." Mui stepped towards the boy. "I'm so glad." He hugged him.

"Father," Muku said. It seemed like a lovely moment between father and son until Muku stabbed his hand through Mui's stomach. A few seconds after Mui hit the ground, Muku let out a scream. His body began to change until it became a giant demonic, bird-like creature. The beast was larger than Gamabuta. It didn't have a head. Bones were protruding from the mouth on its chest It had a long thin tail, and its hands and feet are clawed and thin. Most of its body was covered in feathers. It suddenly moved its arms, swatting at some of the prisoners. It opened its mouth and sucked into the fallen prisoners.

"Dammit," Jiraiya said. He jumped back, biting his tomb and waving a few signs before slamming it into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Smoked filled the air as Gamabunta appeared. "Hey Chief. Sorry to summon you here, but I need your help."

"What is it?" Gamabunta asked. He then looked towards the beast. "Is that Satori? Then the Box of Paradise has been opened again?"

"It has," Jiraiya said. "We have to stop it." Gamabunta jumped and pulled out his sword. But Satori defended himself with his claws. Satori then sent Gamabunta and Jiraiya flying.

"Ero-Senin!" Naruto yelled. He turned towards Satori and glared. "I'll kill you." He took a step toward Satori only for a girl with white hair covered by a green bandana to ran in between Satori and Naruto.

"Muku!" the girl called. "Please, stop!" The beast froze before it jumped onto the roof of a building.

"It's not Muku," Naruto said. "It is just using Muku's body."

"Please," the girl begged. "Save him."

Naruto sighed. He knew the girl wasn't really listening. "I'll do what I can." Naruto made a few clans and had them run at Satori. Naruto himself made his way over to Mui. The man was still alive but barely. Naruto knew that it was possible to save Mui with his chakra, but he also knew that Mui's body may not even be able to handle it. Still, Naruto needed this man alive. Naruto sent chakra to his hand and began to heal Mui. He pumped the chakra into the man's body quickly. Feeling the memories of all his clones coming back to him, Naruto made two 'Real' clones and sent them after Satori instead. Jiraiya and Gamabunta joined them.

The 'Real' Naruto Clones started by making Rasengans. They charged at Satori, but the beast managed to dodge them. "We can't hit them," one clone said. "He keeps dodging all of our attacks."

"It's like he can read our minds," the second one said. Satori launched several feathers at the clones who managed to dodge or deflect them. Once more, Satori dodged an attack from Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

"Muzu!" the girl called. "You promised to come back to me. I won't let you break that promise." She waved a few signed. "Fire Style: Demon Lantern." Balls of fire appeared around the girl. They each had a face. The balls flew towards Satori, hitting him and creating huge flames.

"Her attack made it," the first clone said. "Then he can't read her mind? No, that's not it. He can't read our minds. Then how can he dodge all of our attacks except for hers?"

"She's not afraid," Mui said. "She's not afraid of him."

"Fear," Naruto grumbled. "It's always fear." He stood up. "First things first." He closed his eyes. 'I need to get these people away from Satori and the box. The question is, do I destroy the box first or defeat Satori?' He opened his eyes and looked at Satori. 'He's the bigger problem right now.' The two clones went to Naruto's side. "We need to stop his movement. And for that, we have to show no fear and no blood lust." The two clones nodded then separated from Naruto. Naruto sighed. 'That's easier said than done.' Naruto watched as his clones charged at Satori again. This time, their attacks just barely missed. 'He's getting slower. No, that's not it.' Naruto grinned. 'We are getting faster. Then it won't matter if he can dodge by sensing our blood lust if he can't keep up with us.' Naruto took off his shirt. 'I hope this works.'

Jiraiya heard the scream from Naruto and turned towards him. He saw chakra coming from Naruto's back and his eyes widened. The chakra transformed into wings. Gamabunta looked at Naruto in surprise. "He can fly?"

"Seems like it," Jiraiya said.

Naruto took to the sky and flew high. He went up so fast, that he was surprised at how high he had flown. 'Guess I need to be more careful with how much chakra I use. But still, this is cool. I don't know how long I can use it though.' He let out a groan. 'It hurts a bit.'

Satori smacked away the two clones. One landed next to the girl while the second one landed near Jiraiya. "What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"We have a plan," the clone said. "You may want to get away from here, just in case." The clone jumped down and met up with the other one. "Right and left." They nodded and went their separate ways. They lunged at Satori again. Satori had enough of the two clones and swung his claws at them. The two clones allowed the claws to pass through their bodies. They held onto Satori just in case. Satori struggled to get away from them. He didn't even see Naruto flying towards him. Naruto came flying down like a bullet. He went through Satori, wind blasting around the castle knocking anyone still standing down. The wind was so powerful that Gamabunta was forced to leave. Jiraiya ducked down, using his hair to wrap around a pillar.

Satori let out a scream. It was clear that the beast was going to die. But it wasn't going down without a fight. It targeted Mui and the girl. A giant red sphere flew at them. But Naruto wasn't done yet. He landed in front of them and held out a hand. It looked as if he caught the sphere, but it was his barrier that stopped it. He then used the barrier to throw the sphere into the sky. Knowing the sphere would come back down, Naruto created a Water Rasenshuriken and threw it. The Rasenshuriken and Satori's sphere collided. The explosion echoed over the land and soon water rain down on everyone.

Naruto then made his way towards Satori, who was no longer Satori. Muzu was on the ground, bleeding from his chest. "Muzu!" Mui and the girl yelled. They ran passed Naruto and fell to the ground at the boy's side. "I'm sorry Muzu," Mui said. "I'm so sorry." He raised a hand. "Great Fire Heavenly Prison." Muzu let out a cry as his chakra was sealed. Mui then turned to Naruto. "Please, save him." The girl also gave Naruto a pleading look.

"It's too late," Naruto said. "Even if I was able to heal him, he'd just break that seal and attack us again."

"Then I'll do it," the girl said.

"No, Ryuzetsu," Mui said. "Muzu wouldn't want you to die in his place."

"But this power can save him!" Ryuzetsu said.

Mui shook his head. "Muzu wouldn't want to live in a world without you."

"Father, Ryuzetsu," Muzu said. The two cried and hugged Muzu. "S-sorry." Muzu suddenly let out a scream as the Demon Jantern Jutsu engulf him. Mui and Ryuzetsu were so surprised that they jumped back. Ryuzetsu tried to save Muzu, but Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her.

Naruto pushed Ryuzetsu away before raising a hand. "Water Bowl." Water shot out of his hand and fell over Muzu, putting out the fire. Once more, Mui and Ryuzetsu went to Muzu's side. This time however, Muzu was dead. Naruto walked away from the two to allow them to mourn. He walked over to the box and put a hand on it. "This is too dangerous to exist." He let his chakra flair. Everyone watched as they saw Naruto's chakra begin to burn the box.

"That fire," Jiraiya said. "It may be stronger than Amaterasu."

Naruto waved a few hand signs and a barrier surrounded him and box. "Devil's Fire." Flames shot out of his body and surrounded the box. The flames ate at Naruto's barrier, but he added more chakra to it to prevent any of them from escaping. Everyone could only watch in horror as the box began to melt.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. He ran towards him, but the clones grabbed him. He looked at them and they shook their heads. A few seconds later, the barrier went down and all that was left was a puddle where the box once stood and what looked like a made made out of charcoal. "Naruto?"

The burned boy turned around and walked over to Jiraiya. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Jiraiya yelled. "How can you be fine? Your entire body has been burned!"

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I'm already healing. In fact, I should be back to normal in just a few minutes." Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort only for his eyes to widen. Just as Naruto had said, his black skin began to pale. In less than five minutes, Naruto stood as if nothing happened. He was however naked. "Do you happen to have any extra clothes? Mine kind of burned to ashes."

"R-right," Jiraiya said. He grabbed the scroll with his thing and summoned his bag. He quickly pulled out a robe and tossed it to Naruto. His other clothes were too big for the blond.

Naruto quickly put the robe on, tying it tightly. "We need to clean this up. But first." He turned towards the clones. "Thanks for your help." He raised a finger and the two clones disappeared. "Now the question is, what should we do about him?" Jiraiya turned to see Mui still holding Muzu in his arms.

"Please," Mui begged. "Let me bury him. Then I'll give myself over to you to punish me as you see fit."

Naruto nodded. He watched as Mui carried Muzu out the entrance with Ryuzetsu at his side. "Now then." He turned around to face the prisoners. "Prisoners, get back to your rooms. Guards, make sure they do so."

"Right away!" the head guards said, legs still shaking. He turned to the others. "You heard him!" Everyone quietly left, none of them wanting to get Naruto mad.

"Thank you," Mui said, returning with Ryuzetsu by his side. "I'm ready for my punishment."

"I beg you," Ryuzetsu said. "Please don't kill him."

"I'm not a Kage yet, so I can't give you your punishment," Naruto said. "However, I do have a request. Teach me the Great Fire Heavenly Prison Jutsu."

"I will," Mui said.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "I guess it's time to eat. Let's go inside shall we?"

"Yes," Mui said. "I'll have the cooks make you some food." He turned on his heal and ran into the castle. Ryuzetsu and Naruto followed him. Jiraiya hang back a little. He kept staring at the box. No one had even been able to even put a dent in the box and yet Naruto was able to destroy it so easily. For the first time in his life, Jiraiya was afraid of the power Naruto held.

"Are you coming Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said. "I'm right behind you." He glanced once more at the puddle before running to catch up to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed, this picks up where both the first and second book end. You do not have to read the second book in order to read this one.


End file.
